The Blue Knight and Dark Queen The Immortal Relics
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Masks may be history but Team Sonic and the Chan clan must race around the world again to find seven ancient relics with great and terrible power hidden within them as well as try to bring back Jade to the forces of Light. May contain M-Rated parts
1. Relics of Demons Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own my adaptation on this plot and my own original characters, Reina and Rita Chan. To find out who they are, check out my profile or read this first chapter. Thank you, that is all. One more thing – this chapter has been coauthored by JCAfan16 and myself, and beta read by Zim'sMostLoyalServant, so I thank them for all their help.

**The Blue Knight and the Dark Queen: The Immortal Relics**

**Relics of Demon's Pasts**

It was a quiet and peaceful night in San Francisco. The stars were shining brightly, and a telescope was directed towards a group of stars.

"And that is Ursa Major, most commonly referred to as the Big Dipper," Jackie said looking through the telescope on the roof of Section 13.

"Incoming!" two voices shouted, alerting Jackie, who quickly looked towards the voice to see Sonic and Knuckles burping loudly.

"Oh, Sonic, Knuckles," he said, half relieved and half irritated by the hedgehog and echidna's little prank, while Tohru was giggling because of it.

"Please, Tohru. Do not encourage those two," Jackie said to the sumo-like man.

Meanwhile, Tails had moved a crate, in order to look through the telescope himself. Sonic and Knuckles let another burp which caused Tohru to giggle again. Jackie gave Tohru a look.

"Never mind those three Jackie, I have to look at the alignment of stars for Uncle, because he thinks there will be very bad chi," Tails said, while the rest gave him an odd look.

"What?" he said until it dawned on him, "I'm starting to sound like Uncle, aren't I?"

Suddenly, a cackling noise was heard behind them. The heroes looked around to see another time portal. Within the portal two shapes became clear, before both shapes tumbled outside the portal and onto the ground, while the portal closed behind them.

"Okay… ow. Sis, how many times has mom told not to play with magic," one female voice said to the other shape, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know, maybe two or three times?" a second female voice said to the first voice.

"126 times," the first voice replied, "126 times sis."

_Meanwhile, in the Section 13 holding cells._

The cell in the far back suddenly gave off a bright orange glow before a huge fireball shot the door of the hinges. Within the cell, a voice laughed evilly, "HAHAHA HAHA. No prison can hold the son of Shendu."

The voice belonged to Drago, who walked out of the cell and started to sniff the air.

"And now to look for my Dark Queen," he said with a grin and ran off.

Back on the roof the unknown girls stood up and dusted themselves off. The girls looked like they were seventeen or eighteen years old. The one on the right had black hair with red streaks; she was wearing a dark orange t-shirt with dark red lines in the form of a Chinese dragon, black long jeans with the edge of the pants ripped, and a pair of sneakers.

The one on the left also had black hair but with blue streaks; she was wearing a sky blue t-shirt with light royal blue lines outlining the Chinese sign of fire, a black skirt with dark purple on the edge, knee length dark grey leggings and with a pair of running shoes.

But what stood out were their faces – they both looked a lot like Jade did before she was turned into the Dark Queen.

"Am I seeing things?" Knuckles asked while he and Sonic rubbed their eyes. Tails and Tohru just blinked, while Jackie fainted – luckily for him, Tohru caught him before he fell on the floor, while Tails gently slapped Jackie a few times in the face to wake him up.

_In Section 13._

In a specially guarded and spelled room was Jade, aka the Dark Queen. She was sitting in a corner of her cell holding her nose tight shut. Meanwhile, in the visitor's area in the right corner, Uncle was kneeling in front of a cauldron, dropping various things in it.

"Why are you doing this, Uncle? I like my powers!" Jade asked her granduncle, sounding a bit congested because of pinching her noise shut.

"Because it's bad chi, and I like you better without it." Uncle answered while dropping the now finished potion, on his blowfish and turned around to face Jade, while chanting, "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao."

The fish glowed bright green, but before Uncle could shoot in at Jade the door was blasted open, knocking Uncle out of the way while a fireball melted Jade's holding cell. The Dark Queen looked at the figure standing in the doorway, behind whom the guards were unconscious.

"Hey beautiful, miss me?" he asked, while leaning causally against the doorframe. Jade stood up and walked towards the figure.

"What took you so long?" she asked, kissing him on the lips while he played a little with her hair before breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I had to wait for the right alignment of chi stars." he said.

"AAAIIIEEE YAAAAH, dragon boy is free!" Uncle yelled, pointing his blowfish to Drago, who held a protective arm around Jade. He looked to the right to see a mini chi-lab standing, and he grinned at Uncle before shooting a fireball towards the lab.

The lab exploded and created a huge amount of smoke, blinding Uncle, while Drago crouched down and Jade climbed on his back. The son of Shendu and the Dark Queen quickly escaped through a shadow portal. After the smoke cleared Uncle stood there in shock, before yelling "AAAIIIEEE YAAAAAAH" loud enough that everyone in Section 13 heard, including the heroes on the roof, who had been joined by a few Section 13 agents, who were holding the two unknown females so they couldn't escape.

After they heard Uncle's tale about Drago and Jade's escape, the attention went back to the females, who were put in separate rooms for questioning. Jackie, Black, Knuckles and Sonic went with the girl with the red streaks, while Uncle, Tohru, Tails and Caliburn went interrogated the girl with the blue streaks. The heroes kept contact with walkie-talkies, so if one gave an answer they could tell it to the other group.

In the room of the girl with the red streaks, the girl in question was seated in chair while Jackie, Captain Black, Sonic and Knuckles stood or sat at the other side of the table that was in between them.

"Tell us how you got here," Captain Black said to the girl, who remained silent, crossed her arms, and gave the head of Section 13 a rude expression and the middle finger. Jackie and Knuckles had to hold Captain Black in his place to keep him from hurting the girl.

"Captain Black, calm down. The girl isn't even twenty years old." Jackie said, trying to calm down the head of Section 13.

After Captain Black clamed himself down, the archeologist began to question the red streaked girl.

"What is your name?" Jackie asked in a nice tone, like she was five years old. The girl's eyes went wide for a second before they turned into an angry expression, but quickly turned happy as she motioned Jackie to come towards her with her finger. When he was only a few inches away, she slapped the martial artist across the face with a bitch-slap.

"I'm not a little girl. I'm seventeen, quit belittling me like that!" she said in a rude way, while crossing her arms and her eyes turned to anger again.

Over in the other room, Uncle, Tails, Tohru, and Caliburn were questioning the other girl. However, she too wasn't talking.

"Tell Uncle how you arrived here, now!" Uncle demanded. The blue streaked girl was more of a lady, but she was giving him as much of a hard time as the red streaked girl in the other room. The blue streaked girl conjured a simple spell causing a pail of water to appear above Uncle, and dropped it upon his head. Uncle was tempted to yell but Tohru held him back while Tails and Caliburn were talking about how things were going with Sonic via walkie-talkie.

"Sonic, how are things on your end? This girl just soaked Uncle and is still not telling us anything," Tails said, "Are you having better luck than we are?"

"Define better luck little buddy," Sonic commented, as Jackie and Knuckles were trying to hold Captain Black back again, "The red girl just gave CB the middle finger; Jackie asked nicely what her name was, but she slapped him for talking to her like a little kid."

"Perhaps we need a different approach," Caliburn suggested, observing what was going on and listening to what Sonic had said, "If we can somehow reason with them and speak to them on their level, then they might talk."

"Well at least we know something," Tails said as he looked at the blue girl, "I think I got an idea to talk to them. I'll tell you later how it worked."

Breaking the connection and turning towards the girl in front of them, Tails spoke up, "So you're both seventeen years old, am I right?"

The girl looked up at Tails' words.

"Yes, me and my sister are both seventeen turning eighteen in a few months," the girl said, sounding very polite for her age. The males noticed, and even Uncle stopped his fight with Tohru to look at the girl in amazement.

"So, you're sisters. Who are your parents?" Tails asked her with patience. The girl didn't speak, just looked at the table. She looked sad.

"Did I say something painful?" Tails asked her with concern.

"No, you didn't. We are not allowed to tell any strangers about our parents. They are both wanted and sought by the chi wizards controlling good chi magic and bad chi magic," the girl answered.

"Okay, so what are you names?" he asked her.

"We are not allowed to give our names. It might give the wizards a lead on our parents."

"I see," Caliburn said.

"Why don't you excuse us for a moment," the sword added, addressing himself and Tails. The tailed fox nodded, knowing why Caliburn wanted to talk with him private. The girl nodded and Tails took the talking sword to a corner with a little table for the sword. He placed Caliburn down and turned on the walkie-talkie to talk with Sonic.

"Hey Sonic? You there?" Tails said into the walkie-talkie. He waited a few second as Sonic answered, "Yeah Tails. What is it?"

"We found a few new leads." Tails said to the hedgehog in the other room.

"Okay, what's the lead?" Sonic asked, "We've had no luck so far in getting her to talk."

Tails nodded at Caliburn, who said, "The girls are sisters, twin sisters I would guess. Their parents use magic – that's how she soaked Uncle – but when we asked for the names of them and their parents she said they are not allowed to tell anyone."

"Okay, so what you want us to do with it?" Sonic asked.

"Well, try to get some info from her sister." Tails said.

"Yes, Sir Sonic. Given the attitude of the girl you're questioning, she would likely let something slip about who they or their parents are," Caliburn said to his wielder.

"Okay, I'll try guys. And let you know if I get any new info," the Blue Knight said, then broke the connection. Sonic turned towards the girl with the red streaks in her hair, sitting there quite bored, with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning the chair back and a foot propped on the table.

He walked towards the girl and sat down opposite of her. He looked in the girl's eyes very seriously as he began to question her.

"So, your parents are wanted by both the good chi wizards and the bad chi wizards. You mind telling me why?" he asked gently, not being rude which shocked all three other men, who didn't know Sonic even knew how to be polite. The girl's eyes focused onto Sonic.

"Because they have great magic at their disposal," she said simply. The men looked at her, obviously wanting to know why wizards wanted her parents.

"What?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow. Suddenly realizing they wanted to hear more, she continued speaking, "That's why they are wanted; they are the most powerful couple in the history of magic. The dark chi wizards want to capture our dad and make him their hypnotized slave."

"But what about your mother? She will protect him, right?" Jackie asked the girl.

"Yes, she will, but their real plan is to capture her and make her a mind controlled slave as well," the girl said, looking down.

"Why do the good chi wizards want them?" Knuckles asked. The girl began to look angry as she spoke once again.

"They simply want to slay dad and get something out of mom to save the world, but nothing bad has happened yet." the girl said, the anger and fear of losing her dad radiating from her voice.

"How do you know all this?" Sonic asked her.

"We spied on them. I took the dark chi wizards, while my sister took the good. After my sis heard the good chi wizards' entire plan, she went to me, telling me what she heard, while I filled her in on the plans of the dark wizards. Before we could get out, they saw us and tried to capture us too. We thought we could escape if my sister opened another portal, but it turned out to be a time traveling spell. That's how we got here," the girl said.

"And I thought Jade and Drago were slippery, being able to escape from Section 13," Knuckles said, letting it slip that the son of Shendu and the Dark Queen had escaped. The red streaked girl was a little stunned, but didn't show it much. Jackie, however, picked up a little change in the girl's behavior and decided to share what he noticed with Sonic.

"Sonic, perhaps there is a way to find out who these girls are, and more about their parents," the archeologist/martial artist whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sonic whispered back, "Getting these girls to talk is tougher than battling Eggman's robots."

"Perhaps, but I noticed a slight change in mood as soon as Knuckles let it slip that Drago and Jade escaped," Jackie said.

"Maybe we can work with this somehow," the Knight of the Wind commented, "I'll let Tails know about this right away."

Sonic and Jackie moved a few feet away from the girl to contact Tails without being heard.

"Tails, Tails do you hear me?" Sonic said into the walkie-talkie. Not long after, Tails answered, "Yeah I hear you Sonic. You got a new lead?"

"You got that right Tails," Sonic said, "Jackie noticed a change in the girl's mood when Knuckles mentioned Drago and Jade escape."

"Okay, maybe we can get something loose from her," Tails said from the other end of the line.

"Hope you will buddy," Sonic said, and both the hedgehog and the fox broke the connection, Tails turning to the blue streaked girl.

"So, your parents are Jade and Drago, am I right?" he asked the girl, who was stunned for a second before she calmed down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said nervously.

"You know lying doesn't suit a lady like yourself," Caliburn said as the girl began to bite her lip a little, but Caliburn wasn't finished, "Because you and your sister look exactly like Jade before she turned into the Dark Queen."

The girl hung her head in defeat. She sighed before saying, "You're right, Caliburn. Our parents are Drago and Jade."

Uncle gave a weak "AAIIEE YAAH" before fainting. Tohru quickly caught his sensei before he got a serious injury.

As the blue streaked girl told Caliburn about Drago and Jade being her and her sister's parents, at the same moment the red streaked girl was telling Jackie, Sonic, Knuckles and Captain Black about Drago and Jade. Needless to say, Jackie almost fainted if it wasn't for Knuckles holding him steady, while Captain Black was stunned.

"Wait, you're Drago and Jade's kids?" the head of Section 13 asked, "How is that even possible?"

"Well, if you really want to know all the details…" the red streaked girl began, only to be interrupted midsentence.

"No, no details, no thank you!" Jackie said very quickly.

"What's wrong with the details about how they can be Jade and Drago's kids?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, would you want to know that some girl you care about is sleeping with a demonic dragon?" Knuckles asked seriously, causing Sonic to get the picture.

"Good point Knuckles." the hedgehog said.

"But what are your names?" Captain Black asked, trying to change the subject. This got Sonic and Knuckles' attention back to the questions.

"Our parents taught us not to tell our names to strangers." the girl said, crossing her once again and looking the other way.

"And again this is getting us nowhere." Sonic and Knuckles said at the same time. However Captain Black had an idea that might even get her to talk.

"Young lady, you are here under government rules." he said to the rebellious teenager in front of him.

"Yeah, so what?" she said.

"I'm head of this facility, and I order you to tell me your name!" Black said with authority. The girl swore under her breath, but then an idea struck her.

"And what if I refuse? Are you going to send your agents in here to shoot me? Isn't that against the rules?" she asked with a smug smirk. Now the head of Section 13 was trapped in a corner, unable to think of a goo comeback to that.

"Good one, I'll give her credit for that." Sonic said to Knuckles, who nodded.

"Will you two stop that?" Jackie yelled in both the hedgehog and echidna's ear. The seventeen year old giggled at the sight.

"Let's see if the others got her sister's name." Sonic suggested. Jackie nodded and gave the walkie-talkie to Sonic.

"Tails, you got a name yet from the girl?" he asked his fox buddy on the other line of the walkie-talkie. He waited a few minutes before Tails answered, "No Sonic. I'm guessing you haven't gotten a name either."

"Nope, but she looked kind of trapped when CB spoke with authority," Sonic said, which gave Tails an idea.

"Let's switch two people." he said from the other line.

"Okay, but who and why?" Sonic asked his two-tailed friend.

"Maybe this girl will let something slip if Captain Black talks to her with authority." Tails said as Sonic got the hang of Tails' plan.

"Okay, let's do it," he said.

"Got it, you'll get Tohru, and we'll get Captain Black." Tails said, and broke the connection.

So, after Sonic and Tails told Tohru and Captain Black about the plan, the men switched places, and Captain Black did the same to the girl with the blue streaks in her hair as he did to her sister.

"Young lady, you are here under government authority," he said, as the girl swallowed, "I'm head of this facility, and I order you to tell me your name."

The girl hung her head in defeat, knowing she must tell them now, as the others listened with the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, I'll tell. Our names are Rita and-" the girl began, but was cut off when her sister yelled, "Reina, no! They're trying to separate mom and dad!"

The girl, now known as Reina, closed her mouth quickly after her sister – now known as Rita, yelled to her. While the heroes were discussing how to proceed further now that they knew the girls' names, it suddenly occurred to Tails that they didn't know about what abilities they had.

"Reina, do you have powers?" Tails asked Reina.

"You already saw mine." she said.

"Sonic, try to figure out Rita's powers while we try asking her sister about it," Tails said to Sonic through the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, got that buddy." Sonic said as he got off the line. Tails tried to get Reina to talk about Rita's power, but Reina didn't say a word, no matter how many times they asked.

Over with Sonic and the others, they were planning on how to get information about Rita's powers from her.

"Okay, so Tails said the twins have powers, and we already know Reina's power, because she made a bucket appear to soak Uncle. We need to figure out Rita's as well." Sonic said, as the others nodded.

"Okay Rita, what are your powers?" Knuckles asked. Rita didn't give an answer; the echidna continued trying, while trying to remain calm and failing.

"If you don't tell me what powers you have Rita, then you'll have to battle me," he said, slamming his fist on the table, but Rita stayed quiet and looked bored. Noticing her look he added, "That is, if you even have any powers at all, which I can only assume you don't."

Rita looked at him at that comment and held out her palm. A fireball shot out and blasted the door open, and in the blink of an eye she was gone, using super speed to escape and find Reina.

In the room with Reina, the door was blasted open, revealing Rita standing in the doorway, looking at Reina.

"Ready to go sis?" Rita asked, nodding towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm bored out of my mind anyway" Reina answered, standing up and joining her twin sister in running off and trying to escape from Section 13.

"AAIIEE YAAH, the twins escaped!" Uncle yelled. Then Jackie came through the door, followed by Sonic and Knuckles.

"Uncle! Rita just escap-Ow" Jackie said as he was smacked on his forehead by Uncle.

"How could you let twins escape!" Uncle yelled in his nephew's ear.

"We have to find them," Jackie said, with panic in his voice, "Before they cause any damage!"

"Please, how much damage can those girls do?" Knuckles said. No sooner had the words left his mouth then some explosions were heard in the distance. Everyone near Knuckles glared at him, while the echidna gave a sheepish grin.

Meanwhile, in another part of Section 13, a fireball blasted a door open and Rita stepped through, looking at the agents.

"Give me those and no one gets hurt." she said, pointing towards a box full of donuts with a fireball in her hand.

The agents pointed their guns at Rita, not willing to give up their break time snack; the red streaked martial artist sighed.

"I so hoped this wasn't necessary." she said, throwing the fireball at the lights, disabling them while Rita grabbed the donuts and started eating them.

"Rita," her sister sighed from the doorframe.

"What, I was hungry." she said as she stood up and they started heading towards the stairs. They were almost out but armed agents appeared and blocked their way. The heroes and Captain Black walked through the agents to the front, surveying the damage that had been done.

"Man, looks like these girls did a number on the place." Knuckles commented, looking at the damage the twins left in their wake.

"Captain Black, I'm sure a place like this has insurance to cover the damage." Tails said to the head of the base.

"We don't have magical insurance." Captain Black groaned, wondering how to explain this to his superiors.

"Well, you'd think that with stuff like this happening all the time, by now they'd have magic insurance." Sonic said, "Between the Talismans, the Demon Sorcerers, the Noble Animals, the Oni Masks and now this, I'm sure your bosses would get magical insurance for this place."

Captain Black gave Team Sonic a look before all four of them were hit by Uncle's finger smack, causing them to yell in pain while the twins giggled.

"Insurance not important!" Uncle yelled at everyone present, "Finding out what Drago and Jade want and what to do with twin girls is!"

Meanwhile, over in another part of San Francisco, Jade and Drago arrived at the old house that used to be Daolon Wong's lair. The duo was just inside and was taking inventory of the place.

"Nice place. Could use some work though." Drago commented, "At least we have a roof over our heads."

"Yeah, and I can at least get the Shadowkhan to fix up the place." Jade commented, "Now let's go find a bed room."

Drago didn't know what his girlfriend meant by that, but the look in her eyes said it all and they went looking to find a bedroom. They found some rooms but there was always something wrong with them – no blankets, no pillows, and sometimes a leak in the roof and springs sticking out of the mattress.

A while later, still not having found a bedroom, the two were passing the time by talking about their escape from Section 13.

"Now that's what I call a disappearing act." Drago commented.

"I'll say this; Houdini's got nothing on me." Jade giggled as she started to kiss her boyfriend.

"They'll be plenty of time for this later," Drago responded gently, pushing Jade away, "Right now we got to find a bed to sleep in."

"True, I'm sure Uncle Jackie is already looking for us by now," Jade said, "And if we're going to rule we'll need a new source of power now that Tarakudo and the Oni Generals are history."

"We do have power to rule," the son of Shendu responded, "All we need is some demon chi."

"Demon chi?" the Dark Queen asked as she trailed off, wondering what Drago had planned, but before she could ask, they found a bed in the old place, and went to get some sleep and quite possibly make out in the process.

The next morning at Section 13, repairs were under way as agents were doing various repairs of the damage that was caused by Reina and Rita's attempted escape. The twins were standing next to Jackie, who was discussing with Uncle and Tohru what Drago and Jade could be up to. Reina and Rita had a good idea about what could be happening later, but decided not to say anything. Rita had just grabbed another box of donuts… well; more like swiped them from the agents using her super speed when they weren't looking.

"Drago broke Jade out, but left Shendu in jail; if he didn't want to free his father, then what does he want?" Jackie asked.

"Hello, freedom." Sonic said as he and Knuckles walked towards them with Tails.

"Perhaps the answer lies in the alignment of the bad chi stars discovered last night." Tails and Tohru said at the same time.

"Stars? Yes, and also in Uncle's bookshelf. Come Tohru, we must do research." Uncle said as he walked away with Tohru.

"I have agents looking for Drago in the bay area. He and Jade won't get far." Captain Black said.

"That over grown lizard doesn't stand a chance." Sonic said, but was cut off when Rita – mad at what he said about her dad – breathed fire on him while Reina used her magic to make it even more painful.

"YEOW!" the hedgehog yelled as he tried to put out the flames.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that about their dad, Sonic." Knuckles said, trying not to laugh but failing as he pointed and laughed at Sonic.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have said that." Sonic said as he continued to put the flames out.

"So, CB, what's our assignment?" Rita asked, opening her big mouth again while her sister sighed.

The heroes and Captain Black gave them a look before looking at each other and sharing a nod.

"The only assignments you'll be getting are from Tails." Jackie said as he pointed at Tails.

"Come on, Rita and Reina, you'll be helping me clean my plane." Tails said as he began to walk away, pushing the twins, "After that we'll go to Uncle's."

The twins pouted the same way Jade used to.

While the twins were helping with Tails cleaning his plane, Jackie, Sonic, Caliburn, Knuckles (armed with Galatine), Captain Black and several Section 13 agents were at Daolon Wong's old house, having discovered that Drago and Jade were there. They snuck in and into the living room behind a set of crates that were stacked there. Drago sat in the middle of the room in lotus position.

"Looks like T-Rex junior is catching a cat nap." Captain Black commented.

"No, I believe he's in a trance." Jackie said.

Suddenly, a few Shadowkhan came in, caring a couch and a few seats.

"Yeah, it's great, put the couch there and the seats opposite of the window," Jade said as she walked in. Sonic and Knuckles began to drool at the sight of her; she was wearing really short shorts with a form fitting t-shirt, both of which were doing a good job showing her curves. Drago sighed.

"Jade, could you be a little quieter? I'm trying to locate something." her boyfriend said, looking at her.

Jade walked over to him, putting her arms around him from the back.

"Sorry, I'll try to be quieter. I thought you loved my voice." she said, sounding a little hurt.

"Of course I like your voice. I just really need to concentrate, which isn't easy with the noise of your minions moving the things around." Drago said, kissing her on the lips. Jackie almost yelled and walked towards the couple, but Sonic, Knuckles, and Captain Black held him down. The couple broke from their kiss, and then Drago went back to mediating while Jade ordered her Khan to be quiet while fixing up the old house.

Drago had a vision of pink-red smoke that quickly vanished, showing a Chinese-styled car wash, when a ringing sound suddenly broke his concentration. The son of Shendu growled. The ringing sound was coming from Jackie's cell phone, while Captain, Sonic, Knuckles and Caliburn groaned, annoyed at Jackie as he picked up his cell phone.

"Hold please," he said as he pushed the off button, then yelled as Drago shot flames at him. Jackie quickly ducked while Sonic and Knuckles sprang out from behind the crates, wielding their sacred swords.

Knuckles advanced on Drago while Sonic headed towards Jade. The agents tried to fire at the Shadowkhan, but the ninja evaded their shots.

"Oh, hello Sonic," the Dark Queen said as she transformed into her battle outfit, "And good bye!"

Jade slashed at the Knight of the Wind with her sword, but Sonic dodged.

While those two were battling, Drago and Knuckles were circling and staring down one another.

"What? No house-warming gift?" Drago asked with mocking hurt.

"Oh, here's your house-warming gift!" Knuckles replied, rushing towards Drago and slashing right through Drago's shoulder. Instead of yelling in pain, the son of Shendu just smirked as he pulled out the sword, the wound healing in seconds while glowing with black magic.

"Wha- how?" Knuckles stuttered in surprise as he looked at the sword, which was dripping with Drago's blood.

"Thanks to my new girlfriend, I'm protected from the magic of those swords you and your blue friend have." Drago explained.

"She's not your girlfriend! Jade's too young!" Knuckles yelled at Drago as the dragon demon was suddenly joined by thirty-five Shadowkhan summoned by Jade to help her boyfriend.

"She doesn't look too young to me." Drago said as he pointed towards Jade as she battled Sonic.

"Her powers gave her an adult form." Knuckles said, hoping that would get Drago to leave Jade alone.

"She already told me about that; I don't mind, I like her even if she's a child in an adult's body," Drago said, "But for now Shadowkhan attack!"

"Ew, you're a pervert!" Knuckles snapped as Jackie, who also wanted to give Drago a piece of his mind for dating his young niece, joined him in fighting the Shadowkhan.

"You are strong, "Sir" Sonic," Jade commented mockingly, as she was hit on her right arm, "But are your friends that tough too?"

Sonic turned and saw Captain Black, his agents, Jackie, and Knuckles being driven into a corner. Sonic rushed towards them and began helping to fight off the Shadowkhan.

The heroes were trying to defeat the Shadowkhan, but the demonic ninja drove them back towards a portal that the Dark Queen summoned. One by one the agents, Captain Black, Jackie, Knuckles, and Sonic tripped over the edge of the portal and fell through.

"Okay… ow," Knuckles said, annoyed, as he tumbled onto the hard streets. The portal closed as Sonic was the last to fall through it, tumbled onto Knuckles. Drago and Jade appeared at the front gate by another portal, Jade holding a ball of dark chi in her hands.

She shot the ball high in the sky where it exploded; the good guys shielded themselves for any sort of dark chi attack coming their way, but when nothing came they opened their eyes and saw nothing in the sky.

"Ha, is that all you got?" Knuckles said as he and Sonic got back to their feet, the Blue Knight and his friend rushing towards Jade and Drago, who were standing there looking relaxed. A few feet before they reached Jade, they were stopped by a dark magic force field that appeared out of nowhere and launched Sonic and Knuckles to the other side of the street.

"Did you really think I'd be so easy to defeat?" Jade taunted as she watched Sonic and Knuckles hit the ground, "I've got all nine Shadowkhan tribes at my command, and Tarakudo trained me in controlling my new powers before being imprisoned."

"Face it you filthy rats, its over for…" Drago said, then paused in mid-sentence as the red mist appeared again in his mind's eye. In the red mist there was the same car wash, only this time he could see the numerous fans on display in the office; the mist faded as Drago returned from his trance.

"Let's go," he said to his girlfriend, "We've got work to do."

Jade summoned a corridor of shadow to teleport herself and her boyfriend away from the house, while Sonic and Knuckles were still reeling from their run in with the force field.

"Okay, what was that about?" Knuckles asked as he and Sonic picked themselves up off the ground.

"From what I can gather," Caliburn answered as he identified the source of magic in the area, "That would be some sort of magical force field created by the Dark Queen."

"Can you cut through it?" Sonic asked.

"Unfortunately, this force field is much stronger than my own power." Caliburn explained, "Even with the power boost that the good chi wizard gave me, my blade cannot penetrate it."

"So what do we do now?" Jackie asked, when his phone started ringing again, and this time he answered it, "Hello?"

"Jackie, thank goodness you're there," Tails said, sounding very worried, "We've got a problem down here."

"What's the 411 Tails?" Sonic asked as he snatched the cell phone from Jackie and began speaking to his friend.

"Rita and Reina are getting on Uncle's nerves. When Uncle says one thing, the twins say the exact opposite. It's been like this since we got here. Please get here as fast as you can." Tails explained, while in the background the voices of Rita and Uncle could be heard, _'Uncle says two spikes is right for potion! Well Reina says three spikes make the potion better than ever!'_

Sonic had to keep the phone off his ear in order to not be deafened, then started talking to Tails again as soon as the argument died down.

"Okay, we'll be there right away." Sonic said, ending the call and giving the phone back to Jackie. While they were on their way to Uncle's Rare Finds, Uncle and Rita were still in their argument about some kind of potion. Reina and Tails tried to break the battling duo apart, with no luck.

"Uncle says daughter of grandniece is wrong!" Uncle yelled to Rita as Tails tried to hold him back from Rita.

"Ha," Rita scoffed showing a smug smirk similar to her father's, "My sis is a better chi wizard than you."

Uncle's eyes went wide at that comment before he yelled, "AAIIEE YAAH! You want a piece of Uncle?"

"No thanks, I don't want a shirt or pants smelling like old man." she said, while pinching her noise tight and waving her hand in front of her, as if to get rid of a nasty odor.

That stunned Uncle, until he tried to get to Rita, shouting, "Let Uncle at her! Let Uncle at her!"

Tohru and Tails had to hold him back, while Rita stood there relaxed, with her arms crossed and a smug smirk, making Uncle angrier by the second.

"Hey Tails, what's the trouble involving the twins?" Sonic asked as he walked through the door, stopping in his tracks as he saw Uncle – held back by Tohru and Tails – trying to get Rita, who stood there relaxed, while Reina tried to reason with her sister and great-granduncle.

"Um, never mind," Sonic said as he walked towards the kitchen, trying to not get involved. Knuckles, however, was not in the mood, still sore from being bounced off of Jade's force field. To get their attention, he smacked his fist on the desk of the counter.

"Will you stop that useless fight!" he yelled. It was enough to stop Uncle from trying to get Rita, and calm him down. However, now he was mad at Knuckles.

As soon as Tails and Tohru let the chi wizard go, he walked up to Knuckles and smacked him on the forehead four times.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Knuckles said every time he got hit and rubbed his forehead eagerly, trying to stop the pain. Tohru and Tails were distracted by Tails' laptop flashing with an unknown sign that Tohru quickly recognized.

"Tails, your laptop is flashing the symbol of the wind demon." Tohru said to the fox.

"Thanks Tohru. I'll look into it," he said as he began typing commands into the laptop. He also typed in places where a fan could be found, and soon he found a car wash, which (although he didn't know it) happened to be the same one that Drago had seen in his vision earlier.

"Guys, I think Tohru and I have an idea as to what Drago is after," Tails spoke up, "He's heading to a car wash to retrieve a fan."

"All this for a fan? Either way, somebody's got to stop him." Sonic said as he raced away with Caliburn towards the car wash to try and stop Drago and Jade.

"Seems like Sonic is more impulsive than you, huh?" Reina teased, which got her smacked upside the head by her red streaked twin, who simply told her to zip it.

"Jackie! Follow hedgehog! Uncle, Tohru and Tails will do reeesearch!" Uncle yelled to his nephew.

"Captain Black could you drop us of by the car wash?" Jackie asked the head of Section 13, who nodded.

"Hey Jackie, can we come too?" Rita asked.

"No, you two will stay here!" Jackie yelled at his niece's twin daughters. Jackie then got into the car; when he was seated he heard two voices from right behind him.

"Seriously, don't you ever get tired of saying that?" the twins asked, sitting in the back.

Meanwhile, the Dark Queen and the son of Shendu stood outside the car wash; Drago was sure the fan was there.

"The fan is near, I can feel it. Jade would you be so kind as to clear the place out?" Drago asked Jade as they exited the dark corridor.

"Sure thing handsome," she said and kissed him on the cheek, which he returned on her forehead just above her mark. The Dark Queen blushed noticeably; no boy or man had ever made her so happy or wanted. As she summoned twenty Shadowkhan from each tribe – except the mini tribe – she slid her hand into Drago's.

Drago felt the contact and looked down at their hands before stealing a glance at Jade's cheeks, noticing the blush she had there. He smiled and pulled her closer with his tail and his right arm over her shoulder, holding her protectively. Jade looked up at Drago and was surprised by the kiss he placed on her lips before giving into it.

Back with Jackie, the archeologist was still stunned as to how Reina and Rita got in Captain Black's van without him noticing, but he shook it off, figuring that they somehow took after Jade as the group headed towards the car wash.

Over at said car wash, Drago and Jade were walking through the now empty building, looking for the fan that contained the demon chi, and found themselves staring at hundreds of fans in the office.

"Great, so which fan is the one we want Drago?" Jade asked her boyfriend, realizing that this would be harder than she thought.

"You'll never know!" Sonic shouted as he raced onto the scene, coming to a stop right behind the dark young couple, "Now scram, or Caliburn and I will pound both of you into the ground."

"Shadowkhan, destroy the hedgehog!" Jade shouted, as she summoned seventy Bat Khan and fifty Ninja Khan to destroy Sonic. The Shadowkhan started to chase the hedgehog out of the area, leaving Jade and Drago all to themselves.

"Now where were we?" Jade purred as she gave Drago a kiss right on the lips. Drago broke from the kiss, shaking his head, shocking Jade a bit.

"We'll have time for that later, right now we need to find the fan." he said, before giving her a kiss on her cheek, "Let's go find it."

When Jackie, Knuckles, Rita and Reina arrived at the car wash in Captain Black's van, they could see Sonic battling the Shadowkhan. The Knight of the Wind had already destroyed a quarter of the army but every time he sliced one, two more took its place, and Sonic was getting tired. Knuckles jumped out of the van and began to slice the Shadowkhan with Galatine.

"Need help?" Knuckles asked as he went back to back with Sonic.

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked in annoyance as they both sliced through the Shadowkhan.

"Traffic." Knuckles commented, shrugging, and the hedgehog and echidna began to slice as many Shadowkhan as they could hit, while Jackie, Captain Black, and the twins watched from the sidelines.

"Let's go help them sis." Rita said, and was about to rush towards the Shadowkhan, but Jackie stopped her.

"You two are staying here. We don't trust you enough to run around free." he said to the twins, but stopped when he noticed that Reina was missing.

Reina, while Jackie was giving his little speech to Rita, snuck away from their granduncle, and was helping Sonic and Knuckles by using her magic and dragon powers to destroy the Shadowkhan. Jackie and Captain Black watched Reina kicking Shadowkhan butt the same way Jade would have done, leaving both males with open mouths. Then Jackie remembered to check on Rita and looked beside him to see she was gone and was also kicking and punching the same way Jade would have done.

Jackie quickly got over his shock and began fighting the Shadowkhan too, while Captain Black began making sure any people in the area were safe from the other Shadowkhan. When the heroes and the twins were done dealing with their Shadowkhan, they spilt up in two teams, with Reina and Knuckles off to help Captain Black save the people trapped in cars and such. Meanwhile, Jackie, Sonic with Caliburn and Rita set off to stop Drago and Jade.

They entered the office with the huge number of fans on the walls. They saw Drago reaching for one of the fans, only to be stopped when Jackie jumped in front of the fans and kicked Drago in the chest, knocking him into a pyramid-like tower formed of car wheels. Sonic was off battling the Dark Queen, while Rita was helping Jackie to stop Drago from getting the fan.

"I don't recall having sisters." Drago said as he looked at Rita's dragon from.

She had taken her dragon to avoid letting her parents know who she was. Her dragon form was like that of a western dragon; she stood on two legs, had two big wings, and was covered in red scales.

"Funny, well I don't recall having any brothers." Rita said as she kicked Drago in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall, where luckily no fans were. Drago breathed in and exhaled.

"Looks like we have to do this the old fashioned way." he said as he rushed towards Rita and tried to pummel her, only for Jackie to kick him in his ribs, sending him back into the car wheels.

Drago got out of the pile and rushed at Jackie, pinning him against the wall, directly below the fan he wanted. The son of Shendu attempted to pull a dark blue aura of energy out of it, but before he could absorb it, Rita came by on a huge wooden skateboard like cart, head-butting Drago away from Jackie, not noticing the energy being absorbed into her as she rubbed her head from the soreness of the head-butt. Then Sonic flew right into her, knocking both of them onto the ground.

Drago was over his little headache and breathed fire towards one of the walls in anger, when he saw that pain in the tail hedgehog and the red-scaled dragon knocked out on the ground. Jade walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Jade, could you grab the fan of the Immortals?" he asked, as he kissed her back. Jade gave a nod and summoned a Ninja Khan to take the fan that was hanging above Jackie. When they got the fan the couple disappeared, walking into a dark corridor.

"All of this for a fan?" Jackie wondered out loud as he walked over to Sonic and Rita, who was in her human from again.

"And how can you change into a dragon?" Sonic asked Rita, who was dusting herself off.

"Oh, me and my sis can do that," she answered as Reina came walking through the hole her sister made, with Knuckles and Captain Black, in the form of a North American dragon. She could walk on two legs, had wings, a long tail that ended with bird tail feathers, and was covered in blue scales.

"Rita, are you okay?" Reina asked with concern as she took her human form.

"I'm okay Reina," Rita said, holding her hand up in case her sister would look at every inch of her.

"But Jade and Drago got away with the fan," Caliburn said.

"Relax Caliburn. It's just a fan," Sonic said, but then Uncle walked up with Tohru and Tails yelling, "Is not just a fan. It's the fan of the immortals!"

They all looked questioningly at the two chi wizards and the two tailed fox.

"Fan of the Immortals? What's that?" Knuckles asked, only to get hit by Uncle.

"Tohru, explain research as to why teenage dragon wanted to absorb power within the fan," Uncle said.

"Thousands of years ago, an Immortal warrior used that fan to defeat Xiao Fung the Wind Demon," Tohru explained as the scene shifts to when Xiao Fung was imprisoned by the Immortal wielding a fan as Tohru continued to explain, "But traces of the Wind Demon's power were rumored to have clung to the fan and laid dormant throughout the years."

"Until they were again activated by the bad chi stars that I saw last night," Tails explained, picking up where Tohru left off.

"That explains why dragon junior wanted the fan," Sonic spoke, "He wants to double up on demon powers, Fire and Wind."

"That makes sense, but perhaps the twins might know more about the Wind Demon Chi and the Wind Demon himself," Knuckles spoke up as he pointed at the twins, "After all, he is their blowhard of a granduncle."

Reina and Rita didn't take kindly to that comment, as they tossed Knuckles in the air with a wind spell, as Rita added a little of her fire breath to roast Knuckles' dreadlocks.

"Reina, Rita," Jackie spoke sternly, "Put Knuckles down now."

The twins dropped Knuckles onto the pavement face first, the echidna groaning in pain.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that." Sonic said, using Knuckles' own comment against him.

"Shut up Sonic." Knuckles muttered painfully, as he stood up from the pavement which now had a small crater in the form of his face. Sonic and the twins snickered as they saw that but their fun stopped when the three noticed the stares from everyone else.

Meanwhile, in the new house of Drago and Jade, the son of Shendu was furious.

"This fan is useless now! The Wind Demon chi has already been drained from it!" he yelled as he slashed the Ninja Khan in half.

"Relax, Drago," Jade said as she came to him, "We will find the Wind Demon chi. It's probably been absorbed into that western dragon we saw. But for now…"

She trailed off as she stroked him over his chest. Drago knew what Jade meant, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom for some alone time together.

The next day in Section 13, repairs were almost complete, as the various personnel were going about their daily tasks. However, for Team Sonic and the Chan Clan, they were still trying to figure out where the Wind Demon chi was, and how to remove it from Drago. Well, Tohru, Tails, Caliburn, and Uncle were, as Captain Black and Jackie were discussing what to do about Reina and Rita, while Sonic, Knuckles, and the twins were eating donuts that Rita had once again swiped from the agents when they weren't looking, and were now drinking numerous sodas in the process.

"So tell me. Is this Immortal relic more than just a container to hold the Wind Demon chi?" Knuckles asked as he took a bite from the donut he was eating.

"No, it was only used to defeat the Wind Demon and was meant to seal his power away," Reina said, until she got a smack from her sister, who said in dragon language not to tell those things.

"Why did you do that?" Sonic asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, sometimes Reina is a bit of a tattle tale, so I – being the alpha sister – always have to smack her on the back of her head," Rita said as she swallowed her soda in one gulp.

Not long after that her stomach started rumbling and after that she let out a long, loud burp that was heard through the room and via the vent there also throughout all of Section 13, which caused every agent to stop for a moment from their task. Reina this time smacked her sister's head and pointed to the door. Rita walked out of the room and yelled very loud, "EXCUSE ME! THAT WAS MY BURP!"

This of course was heard throughout Section 13 as well while Reina face palmed in the room because of the way her sister was acting.

Then the male agents in each room began to clap and cheer, including Sonic and Knuckles. Rita gave a bow and walked back in the room and said, "I guess men are still teenage guys deep inside."

Reina shook her head in embarrassment and asked, "You couldn't let it go this time Rita?"

"You know me better than anyone sis," Rita said back, "You are my twin after all."

Then Jackie and Captain Black walked into the room with serious expressions on their faces.

"We have decided what do with Rita and Reina," Jackie said; at that moment, the twins became quiet and serious.

"Since you're the children of my niece and _him_," Jackie began, clenching his fist a little when he thought his young niece (well, his adult niece), dating and kissing that evil teenage excuse of a demon.

"Keep it together Jackie," Black whispered to his friend. Jackie then inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down.

"We first thought you two were like your father and wanted to put you in prison, but since you helped us, and because you're too young to put in prison," Jackie said while the twins held their breath.

"You'll be placed into your family's home to keep watch on the two of you." Captain Black finished as the twins exhaled to calm their nerves down and looked at Jackie and Captain Black.

"Wait, you said their family, but they're all gone into another realm if Tails is right about what he studied up on Drago's aunts and uncles." Sonic said to the amazement of everyone. He was actually listening to what was being said, instead of looking bored.

"Well, that's true, but that's Drago's side of the family, the other side is from Jade," Captain Black said, avoiding Jackie's glare.

"Wait! So that means-" Knuckle said but was cut off by Rita who yelled happily, "We will be placed with our granduncle Jackie! Awesome!"

Reina just sighed at her sister's behavior, and was embarrassed more as Rita let out another but smaller burp.

"Pardon me," she said, while looking away from her granduncle's stern gaze. While the others just sighed by the behavior between to two, it mostly reminded Captain Black of Jade in her old days, before the transformation happened.

The next day, early in the morning, Jackie, Sonic, Knuckles, and the twins stood before the shop door of Uncle's Rare Finds.

"Well, here goes nothing," Sonic said as he opened the door and they walked inside the shop to be greeted by Uncle's voice.

"Shop is closed, come back later!" the chi wizard yelled as he walked out of the library.

"Oh, it just you Jackie, Sonic, and Knuckles." Uncle said, until he saw the twins.

"AAIIEE YAAH! Tohru, get Uncle's blowfish! Now! Demon-dragon girls are in Uncle's shop!" Uncle yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Uncle, please calm down. There is a good reason why the twins are here." Sonic said to the old Chinese man as Tohru and Tails came from the back of the shop with a dried lizard or blowfish in hand.

"What does hedgehog mean by good reason?" Uncle asked, leaning towards the hedgehog with a suspicious look.

"Um, well, why don't you explain it Jackie?" Sonic said to Jackie. So Jackie explained to Uncle that the twins would be living in his shop. When Uncle had this info, his eyes went wide and a quiet "aaiiee yaah!" escaped his mouth before he fainted right on the spot.

"That went well." Knuckles commented as he lifted an eyebrow at Uncle's fainted form.

"I'll go get some water." Tails sighed and walked to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water and spilled the whole glass on Uncle's face. Uncle sputtered and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh, Uncle thinks he had a nightmare about two demon girls living in Uncle's home," he said and looked up to see the sheepish faces of Jackie, Tohru, Team Sonic, and the smug grins of the twins. Uncle screamed and smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead before yelling, "AAIIEE YAAH! That was not a dream!"

"Well, are Reina and Rita going to live here or not?" Sonic asked, only to be yelled at by Uncle.

"There will be no demons in Uncle's shop!" the chi wizard yelled stubbornly as he crossed his arms like a spoiled little child. Jackie sighed and walked over to his uncle.

"Uncle, these two have nowhere to go, and-" Jackie said but Uncle moved towards his nephew and whacked him on the head.

"Give Uncle one good reason why twins should live here!" he said.

"So you know more about how demons act?" Sonic suggested which got his butt roasted by the twins' flames.

Uncle thought about it for a moment, then gave his answer.

"Twins are allowed to stay at Uncle's shop, but they can't use their fire or magic!" he stated.

Soon, after the twins were settled in Jade's old room, Uncle, Jackie, Tohru and Tails were looking in old spell books to find a way to remove the Wind Demon chi from Drago, while Sonic, Knuckles, and Caliburn – despite his protests – had to look after the twins. The twins were peacefully watching the television, drinking sodas, and playing video games, as Sonic walked over to the library looking bored.

"Come on, what's taking so long? Let kick that overgrown lizard's butt," he complained, wanting some action.

"Removal spell very tricky," Uncle said, not taking his eyes off his book to look at Sonic. He wanted to say more, but a loud voice suddenly yelled, "This so boring! There's nothing fun to do around here!"

The comment came from Rita, as she and Reina were done playing the video games.

"Then demon girl can make herself useful and help Uncle by getting Uncle a book!" Uncle said; the men in the library heard someone groan and one minute later Rita stood there in the doorframe.

"Which book?" she asked her great-granduncle.

"Get ancient tome of warts and toads from bookcase." Uncle said.

Rita jogged to the bookcases and walked up a little set of stairs and got out a book with a dark green toad on the cover. She looked around to see if anyone had followed her and let out a burp; even though she promised Jackie not to burp out loud, this one needed to get out. But this one was different, as it exited her mouth with more wind than should be possible, launching her into a bookcase on the other side of the room. The men in the other room looked up in surprise as Rita came out of the room whistling, her hair in a mess as she held up the book, grinning with an apologetic smile on her face as the men glared.

After Rita combed her hair out of the mess it was in, she walked towards the door wearing a long red leather jacket that came down to her ankles, and red sneakers.

"Hey Jackie!" she called, her granduncle walking out of the library.

"Yes Rita. What is it?" he asked, before he saw the jacket and the opened door, "Rita where are you going?"

"Relax, Jackie. I'm in need for some fresh air okay? And can I borrow the car?" she asked.

"Yes, of course- No, you can't borrow the car," Jackie said, almost agreeing on what Rita said.

"Okay," Rita said, shrugging, and walked out the door. If Jackie had really been paying attention, he might have seen Rita's skin became a bit green, but neither she nor Jackie noticed that.

Meanwhile, as Rita walked peacefully towards the park whistling to a tune of a famous song, her father Drago was in a trance, searching for the chi. In his mind's eye he saw red clouds, until they vanished showing the park, zooming in on a playground. After that, the image vanished.

"I found the Wind Demon chi," Drago spoke up as Jade directed her attention to him, "You were right, that western dragon absorbed it."

"So let's go dragon hunting," Jade commented as she summoned a corridor to take them to the park.

Meanwhile, in Uncle's shop, Jackie got smacked on his forehead.

Uncle lowered his finger as he yelled, "How could you let demon-dragon girl go alone onto the street!"

Knuckles just walked into the room, and seeing that Uncle was really cranky, walked over to Sonic.

"What's up with Uncle?" he asked the hedgehog, Sonic explaining why Uncle was upset.

"Oh, that's why," Knuckles said.

Everyone was still trying to find a way to remove the chi from Drago when they all heard someone drop a glass in the kitchen. Heading into the kitchen, they saw Reina standing there, shaking violently.

"Rita is in trouble," she said in trance like voice and stopped shaking. Jackie walked over to Reina.

"Now Reina, how can that be? I'm sure she is fine," he said.

"No, she isn't. My sister and I have a sixth sense for when one of us in trouble," Reina explained leaving Jackie silent in surprise.

"But how can you be sure?" Sonic asked her. As if on cue, Jackie's cell phone ringed.

As he picked it up, Captain Black, who was on the other end, said, "Jackie, Drago, Jade and the Shadowkhan are in the park, attacking Rita for some reason."

"Thank you, Captain Black," Jackie said ending the call and turned to everyone else in the shop while saying, "It appears Reina was right. Rita is being attacked by Drago and Jade."

Meanwhile, at said park, Rita was in dragon form fighting off numerous Razor Khan with her martial arts and dragon powers; she roasted ten, tail whipped another six, punched another three and clawed another seven.

"What does it take to wear this dragon out?" Drago snarled as he and Jade watched the scene; no matter how many Shadowkhan they sent in to try and weaken the red dragon, she defeated them all.

"Is this it?" Rita bragged as she continued pummeling Shadowkhan, "I thought you guys would be tougher than this."

"Trust me, we've got more where this came from," Jade said as she summoned thirty Sumo Khan to attack. Rita beat down about five of them, while another five tried to sneak up behind her.

Meanwhile, Jackie and company were rushing to the playground via car, while Sonic was racing ahead with super speed, holding Caliburn in the scabbard on his back.

"This makes no sense, Uncle," Jackie, who was driving said, "Why would Drago and Jade attack Rita?"

"Call it a wild guess, but I think that Rita probably absorbed the Wind Demon chi," Knuckles spoke up, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Knuckles, are you sure about this?" Tohru asked the echidna, "What would make you suspect that the demon chi is within Rita?"

"Well if the chi were in Drago, then wouldn't we be hearing about tornadoes, firestorms or stuff like that?" Knuckles responded, " And wouldn't he look like a frog like his uncle Xiao Fung by now? And let us not forget that loud belch that Rita made back in Section 13."

"Knuckles may have a point," Reina said, "Demon chi also affects the host and turns them into the demon that the chi came from. In this case, if what Knuckles says about my sister is true, then she would be displaying frog like features and wind power by now."

"Rita must have absorbed the demon chi from the fan when we were at the car wash," Tails said.

"Aiiie Yaaah! We must hurry!" Uncle exclaimed, while working on the removal spell, "The longer Wind Demon chi stays within daughter of punk dragon, the more difficult it will be for Uncle to remove."

Back with Rita, she was still fighting against the sumo tribe of Shadowkhan and was starting to feel fatigue, but still managed to beat down another three sumo Khan. As she was about to strike against the rest of the Shadowkhan, she felt her stomach acting up again.

'Oh no, not now,' Rita thought as she held her stomach and then without warning let out a loud burp that had hurricane force winds, which blew the Sumo Khan to the ground and into pieces of shadow.

Drago and Jade, however, were standing to the side, so the loud belch hadn't affected them.

"I'll say one thing handsome," Jade said, "That dragon can belch loud."

"Just summon more Shadowkhan to keep her busy while I go get the chi," Drago responded as he made his move to go after Rita.

Rita, meanwhile, was looking a little different from that last belch, having turned a pale shade of green and taken on froglike characteristics.

"Hey, somebody's throwing a party and forgot to invite me?" Sonic asked as he sliced up what few Sumo Khan were left.

"Sonic, need I remind you that to prevail, one must focus on the task at hand?" Caliburn chided, before noticing Rita's new appearance, "Then again, you might want to check on your comrades."

Sonic turned to see that Rita wasn't looking or feeling like herself. Her dragon form was still mostly the same, only the scales were green, the claws and feet were webbed like a frog's, and her face was looking froglike. At this point, Sonic couldn't help himself and started laughing on the spot.

"Oh look, it's the frog princess," Sonic chuckled as he pointed and laughed at Rita, who tried to roast the hedgehog for that comment, but instead blew the hedgehog into a tree and knocked him into the fountain.

"What is so funny that you had to make a crack about me?" the red streaked martial artist demanded as she, for lack of a better term, hopped her way to the fountain and saw her reflection in the water.

"Rita, I believe that this is the side effect of the Wind Demon Chi you absorbed at the car wash yesterday," Caliburn deduced, "We must find a way to remove it from you or you will remain, as Sonic puts it, a 'Frog Princess'."

"Rita, behind you!" Sonic yelled just before the Shadowkhan smacked Sonic away, while Drago grabbed Rita and began draining the chi from her.

Jackie and the rest of the team arrived just then, to see Sonic flying right towards them; he would've hit the pavement if it weren't for Tails catching him.

"Thanks, little buddy," Sonic said, then turning serious he added, "Drago's in the park and he's trying to drain the chi from Rita."

"Aiiee Yaaah!" Uncle shouted, "Sonic, why did you not stop him?"

"The longer we sit here assigning blame, the more time Drago has to absorb the Wind Demon chi," Caliburn spoke up, and with that, everyone raced over to try and stop Drago.

Back with Rita, she was starting to feel the energy drain as her father to be continued to drain the Wind Demon chi from her.

'Well, at least I won't be a frog princess anymore,' Rita thought to herself as she continued to struggle to get out of her dad's grip. As she struggled, the red streaked martial artist failed to notice a blue blur slamming into Drago.

"Sis how are you feeling?" Reina asked, also in dragon form so that her parents to be wouldn't recognize her yet.

"I know this at least," Knuckles spoke up, "You're not the frog princess that Sonic told us about."

"Hey you're right, knucklehead. Rita isn't a frog anymore," Sonic commented, "But if that's the case, then where's the chi?"

"Now that's what I call some serious wind power," Drago said as he stood up, revealing he now had chubby cheeks and the frog like features of his uncle Xiao Fung.

"As much as I'd like to see you test your new powers," Jade advised as she prepared to summon a corridor to take them home, "I would suggest we leave now before Uncle removes the chi from you."

Drago considered his options about destroying Jackie Chan and that filthy rat, but he decided to listen to his girlfriend, and instead blew everyone far away from himself and the Dark Queen.

"This isn't over," he said, joining Jade by the fence of the playground, and both the Dark Queen and the son of Shendu escaped through a dark corridor.

"Yeah, then why are you running away?" Sonic and Knuckles taunted, and Tails smacked both of his friends on the back of their heads.

"Because Drago knows six other demons were defeated in ancient times," Tails explained as the twins nodded in confirmation at the questioning looks on Sonic and Knuckles' faces.

"Which means there are six more Immortal relics which have traces of demon chi in them," Tohru said.

"And Drago and Jade will be seeking them all," Jackie finished.

"So we'll just have to find them first, before Jade and Drago do," Sonic said, sounding as confident as usual, "Sounds like another world adventure to me. Let's rock. OW!"

"Were you not paying attention?" Uncle yelled after whacking Sonic on the head again, "We must find the chi before Drago and Jade absorb it, or entire planet will be under Drago's claws and Jade's hands!"

* * *

><p>So the Hunt for the Immortal Relics begins Will the heroes find the relics or will the forces of Darkness take over. In the next chapter. The heroes all discover the meaning of Teamwork when they got to an Island looking for the next immortal Relic but with Drago and Jade on their tails things won't be easy. Please Read and Review thank you that is all.<p> 


	2. Wrath of the Sea

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own changes to the plot of Jackie Chan Adventures Season 5, and Reina and Rita Chan. Thank you that is all. One more thing, this chapter has been co-authored by JCAfan16 and beta read by Zim's most loyal servant so again thank you that is all.

**Wrath of the Sea**

In Uncle's Rare Finds, Rita, Reina, Sonic and Knuckles were watching a show on TV while Uncle, Tohru, and Tails were showing Jackie a strange device they made.

"Uncle, how does this device locate the scattered demon chi?" Jackie asked, pointing at the device Uncle was holding.

"Ancient Chinese compass detects energy inside immortal relic. When demon chi is active compass picks up frequency, leading us directly to the immortal object," Uncle said, using his hands to show the use of the device before Tohru interrupted.

"A reversal spell will then draw the bad chi out of the immortal object and into the containment jar," the chi wizard in training said.

"Uncle getting to that!" Uncle shouted at Tohru, who looked away in shame while Tails patted him on his back, comforting him as Uncle continued, sighing, "A reversal spell will then draw the bad chi out of the immortal object and into the containment jar."

"So it's your basic demon Chi-O-Matic, shipping and handling not included," Sonic said, before turning back to the TV as the show began.

"On the next International Island Challenge," a voice said as the logo of the program appeared and broke, showing a girl jumping off a boat and onto a flowing cushion as the voice continued, "Two more families will meet on the Polynesian island of Buru, to face off in grueling tests of mental and physical endurance."

The screen then showed the host who, who continued with the introduction.

"Which family is tough enough to be called the best and take home our fabulous prize package?" the host asked as the camera zoomed out and showed the prize package as the host continued, "Including two all-terrain vehicles and a flat screen TV with DVD and surround sound."

Knuckles, Sonic, and Rita blinked.

"No way," they said as the host was shown again, walking in front of the screen with his hands behind his back saying, "Which family will avoid elimination by earning this amnesty idol?"

At a picture of the idol appeared on the screen, the Chi-O-Matic glowed bright yellow-green in Uncle's hands. He lifted the Chi-O-Matic up while the twins, Sonic, and Knuckles turned their heads to see the Chi-O-Matic glowing and gasp together with Jackie, Tohru and Tails. The magic device lifted Uncle's hand up forcefully, causing the chi wizard to stand while the device looked around for something until it landed on the TV, where the idol was still being shown.

"Well, that's a first. A demon chi power with its own series," Sonic, Knuckles, and the twins said in unison as the rest gasped and looked at each other.

"Aside from that awkward moment," Caliburn stated from where he was resting in the scabbard on Sonic's back, observing the television before he had Sonic place him to face the group, "Did anyone get a clear picture of the demon power we're dealing with?"

"Demon powers? I thought we were looking for immortal relics?" Knuckles responded, "Either way, I did see the idol was a gourd. Not that this does us any good, does it?"

"According to our research, the gourd was the symbol of the immortal who imprisoned Bai Tsa, the Water Demon," Tails said while looking up the information on his laptop, "And according to the research we've done on the other immortal relics, this demon chi gives the user the power to cause floods, create tsunamis, and when combined with other powers, cause massive hurricanes, thunderstorms, mudslides …"

"Wait, hurricanes?" Knuckles interrupted, "I thought the frog princesses could do that? OW!"

"Thank you for doing that," Uncle said to the twins for hitting Knuckles on the head, "As two tailed fox was saying before being interrupted, Water Demon chi can cause massive damage used on its own. Used together with other demon powers, like wind or fire, it can create even more damage."

"Tails has a point; as you all know, hurricanes are swirling vortexes of air that gain strength from warm water currents in the ocean," Reina explained, "Imagine what that could possibly do to hundreds of innocent lives."

"So let's get the chi and get going," Sonic said as he prepared to get going, only for Caliburn to stop him.

"Hold it Sonic, there are some things we have to take into consideration," Caliburn said before Sonic did anything reckless, "We need to know where we are going and what we're going to do. If the immortal relic in question is on that event, then we will have to compete to get it."

"Caliburn's right," Rita spoke up, "which means we'll all have to compete on International Island Challenge."

"We are not going there to compete," Jackie said sternly, "We are going to get the demon chi before your parents find the relic."

"Either way, let's take the plane," Knuckles said, only to receive a look of bad news from Tails.

"Unfortunately I have some bad news so here's the first," the aviator/mechanical genius spoke, "I haven't adjusted the plane to take somebody of Tohru's weight yet, so he'll have to stay behind."

"Come to think of it," Sonic spoke up, "I'm pretty sure that we'll need someplace to hold the demon chi."

"Actually, that's kinda why I'm suggesting Tohru stay behind," Tails said again much to the surprise of everyone but Uncle, "Uncle and I had a discussion about a chi containment unit to be placed in Section 13, but with the loss of the Wind Demon chi and the building of the Chi-O-Matic we didn't have time to finish it."

"Sounds like you need Tohru to stay to work on it while we're out getting the Water Demon chi," Sonic said, as Tails nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, so if Tohru's setting up the containment unit and Uncle, Jackie, Sonic, Tails, and I are going to get the chi," Knuckles surmised, "Who's gonna watch the twins?"

"Actually, I think it is best that we bring the twins with us," Caliburn spoke up, much to the surprise of everyone there, as they were expecting the sword to tell the twins to stay.

"Caliburn, are you sure that all that time being stuck in stone hasn't affected your judgment?" Jackie asked, before getting hit on the head.

"Jackie, have you learned nothing?" Uncle yelled, "Caliburn must have a reason to suggest that we are to take twins with us."

"The chi wizard is right Jackie," the sword confirmed, "If what the twins think about the upcoming challenge is true, then you'll need somebody with the knowledge of what to face so we can retrieve the chi without causing any panic in the process."

Jackie and Uncle looked at each other and then sighed, admitting that Caliburn had a point.

"Alright Reina and Rita, you will be allowed to go with us to recover the chi," Jackie said as Tails called Captain Black to arrange for Jackie, Uncle, Reina, and Rita to be entered on International Island Challenge as contestants, "But remember, we are there to recover the chi before your parents absorb the power of Bai Tsa, not for fun."

As Reina opened a portal to allow Tohru to get to Section 13 to set up the Chi Containment Unit, everyone else was getting ready to board Tails' plane.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Tails asked as everyone got seated. Taking the silence as a yes, Tails took off and began flying to the location of the Water Demon chi.

Meanwhile, Drago and Jade were still overseeing the renovations to their new house, as Jade was busy directing the Shadowkhan to get the electricity and the plumbing set up properly.

"At the rate we're going, we should have the coolest pad in all of San Francisco," Jade said, wearing shorts, a buttoned up work shirt, and a pair of work boots.

"And once that's done we'll be able to…" Drago began, but stopped in mid-sentence as he suddenly had a vision of his aunt Bai Tsa, followed by the gourd used to imprison her and the island where the gourd was located.

"Let me guess, you found some demon chi?" Jade asked her boyfriend.

"Aunt Bai Tsa's chi," Drago replied as he was began to head out the door, but stopped and turned to his girlfriend, "So are you gonna help me with getting the chi or not?"

"Not this time Drago. As much as I'd love to go, I can't," Jade replied as she was still directing the Shadowkhan to fix up the place, "Somebody has to keep the Shadowkhan on task, and besides, there are times that I may not be able to help you out all the time so you have to learn how to stand on your own."

"Very well Jade, I'll handle this myself, but have the place ready when I get back," Drago said as he raced out of the house and in search for the Water Demon chi.

"Well, you heard the man, get back to work," Jade yelled at the Shadowkhan as they continued with restoring the mansion.

Meanwhile, with the heroes, Tails had landed his plane on the island where the set of International Island Challenge was located – or at least, as close as he could get it without drawing too much attention to himself and the plane. Now the group was hiking towards the set as Jackie and Uncle attempted to sneak onto the set while the twins were watching their granduncle and great-granduncle act like complete fools, much to the surprise of Team Sonic and Caliburn.

"Okay, so remind me again how you managed to talk Uncle into giving Tails the Chi-O-Matic?" Knuckles asked Caliburn.

"Actually, I had help from Sonic and the twins," Caliburn replied, "The twins figured that in competitions like these the Chi-O-Matic would be mistaken for a luxury item and we'd have less of a chance of finding the Water Demon chi."

"And they also suggested that I hold the Chi-O-Matic on the grounds that Uncle would trust me rather than either of you guys," Tails added, walking with said device, but failed to notice some exposed roots in the ground which caused him to trip and fall on his face, sending the chi detector flying right out of his hands and landing on a tree branch.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Knuckles said, only for a light breeze to cause the Chi-O-Matic to fall right into a puddle of muddy water near the tree.

"Knuckles, when are you going to learn to watch what you say?" Sonic asked as he went to go get the Chi-O-Matic from out of the puddle.

"Is the Chi-O-Matic in one piece?" Tails asked.

"Well, it fell into a puddle of water," Sonic explained, "Other than that it seems okay, so I don't see a problem."

"Uncle said that the Chi-O-Matic needs to be bone dry in order to function," Tails answered as he began to clean and dry the device off, "This is going to take a while to dry, so we may have to use a glass jar to hold the chi for the time being."

As Team Sonic headed back to the plane to fix the Chi-O-Matic, Jackie, Uncle, and the twins now found themselves on the set waiting for the directors. Well, Reina and Rita were waiting, as they knew Tails convinced Captain Black to enter them as a family of four for the show, but they neglected to tell Jackie or Uncle that, since they were still amused by the sight of them looking like complete fools.

"You think we should tell them the stage managers are expecting us, sis?" Reina asked as she continued to watch her granduncle and her great-granduncle sneaking around.

"And ruin the comedy moment?" Rita laughed, until she got a serious look from her sister that told her this was a serious question, "Okay then, but you're the one who's gonna tell them. You're better at breaking news to people in a subtle manner than I am."

"Very well, sis I'll tell them," the blue streaked chi wizard said, and was about to say something when the stage manager appeared.

"Are you the Chan family?" the stage manager asked as Jackie and Uncle stopped to turn their attention to the manager, with the twins walking towards them.

"That would be us," Reina said in confirmation.

"You're on in five minutes," the manager said, much to the surprise of Jackie and Uncle.

"Reina, Rita," Jackie said sternly as the Chan family walked towards the set, "Please explain."

"Tails figured that the easiest way to get the Immortal gourd would be to compete for it," Reina began.

"And besides, as soon as we win the gourd," Rita continued, "Tails can remove the chi and we can all get out of here."

"As much as Uncle hates to admit it," the elderly chi wizard spoke, "Demon girls make good point."

Jackie sighed as he saw he was clearly outvoted, "Alright, we will compete but just remember, no using your dragon powers. We don't want anyone else knowing that you're dragons."

The twins nodded as they found themselves standing with Uncle and Jackie as the four of them walked on stage, while the host of International Island Challenge began to speak.

"Welcome back fans, to another installment of International Island Challenge," the host explained as the two families competing were introduced, "On this challenge we have two more families competing for fabulous prizes. To my right is the Chan family, and to my left is the Düsseldorf family. And they're all here to compete for this fabulous prize package, but to do that they'll have to earn this amnesty idol to protect them from elimination."

At that point, the Immortal Gourd holding the chi of Bai Tsa the Water Demon was presented.

"Win this and your whole team lives to see another day," the host said as the Chans shared a look while, the Düsseldorfs looked at the idol, aka the gourd, as the host explained further, "Lose and you'll be forced to vote off a member of your own family. So let's get started with a little fruit punch."

Uncle put his hand on his chin and asked, "What is fruit punch?"

'Oh boy,' the twins thought as they sighed at their great uncle's lack of knowledge of the show.

"Remember, to win this game each family member must make it across the balance beam without falling into the slime pit," the host explained to the Düsseldorf family, who stood in front of the balance beam while the Chans were armed with the crossbows and basket filled with mango and more fruit. Meanwhile, the son of the Düsseldorfs was making rude faces at Rita and Reina, who were fed up with it. The Chan family had already crossed the balance beam without any of their family members falling in the slime pit, so all they had to do was knock at least one of the Düsseldorfs into the slime pit.

"Düsseldorf family, you're up," the host said as the father crossed the balance beam above the slime pit first.

As he came to the other side he was covered with bananas and melons. Rita snickered at the sight until Reina gave her a look that made her stop.

"Rita, stop that, we're here to secure the gourd, not laugh at a man covered in fruit," Jackie said to his grandniece, but before anyone could say something, Uncle spotted the mother of the rival team and the Chan family began to shoot at her as she crossed the balance beam.

She had more luck than the father, apparently, as when she came to stand beside him she hadn't been covered in any of the fruit. Their daughter began to cross the beam and made it safely because the son had kept Rita and Reina busy with his rude and mocking faces. Now it was his turn to cross the beam; as he started, Rita and Reina began to cover him in fruit from head to toe while he boldly walked further, not caring what was happing, so the twins made picked up the pace of the shooting, with Rita loading the fruit while Reina pin-pointed the shots and fired.

When the son was almost to the other side, the twins shot him off the beam into the slime pit below.

"And the Chans win amnesty!" the host said and gave the idol to Reina, while the Düsseldorfs were glaring at them and the daughter glared at her brother and looked like she wanted to give him a piece of her mind because of the way he was behaving.

"Düsseldorfs, I'll see you tonight at the ejection ceremony where one of your family members will be voted of the show," the host said while the Chans returned silently to Tails' plane to remove the Water Demon chi from the gourd.

"Honey, I'm home!" Rita called joking as she entered the plane.

"Since when is Rita married?" Knuckles asked as he walked into view with a bucket full of mud and out of the plane to dump it. The Chi-O-Matic was apparently stuffed with mud and Team Sonic was busy all day removing it.

"Where is Chi-O-Matic so Uncle can remove demon chi and get back to shop?" Uncle yelled to Knuckles as he held the gourd and his blowfish in his hands.

"Um, hey Tails, Uncle is back with the gourd!" Knuckles yelled nervously.

"Tell Uncle to come back, later I'm busy with-" Tails yelled back and stopped when the realization hit him.

"Um, Uncle could you come here for a second?" the fox asked. Uncle came over and Tails explained why Knuckles was caring a bucket of mud.

"AAIIEE YAAH! How could let Chi-O-Matic fall into mud?" Uncle yelled.

"Relax Uncle," Rita said as she walked in the room, "I'm sure Tails will have this fixed tomorrow, otherwise you can let Reina or me be the living vessels."

She gave a quick wink to Tails as Uncle thought about what she said.

"Tails better have Chi-O-Matic cleaned before tomorrow evening. Bad chi attracts bad chi, Drago will be on his way soon," Uncle said as he walked out of the room.

Later that evening at the ejection ceremony of the Düsseldorfs, the family was sitting as they listened to how the ejection ceremony would go.

"As you know Düsseldorfs, this is the ejection ceremony, meaning one of you will be going home tonight. The process is simple. The person with the most votes must leave the island immediately. Let's begin," the host explained as the family watched each other suspiciously.

Each member was given a coconut and pen and wrote down the name of the family member they wanted to be voted off the island and placed it within their coconuts, which were placed into the idol head. After the votes were read, the one who got voted of the show was the son of the Düsseldorfs.

Meanwhile, a cruise ship in the Pacific Ocean was moving while a voice said over the speakers, "The ship will be arriving at port in ten minutes. We hope you liked your Polynesian adventure on Buru this afternoon, but hurry back because mambo madness begins at four sharp."

On one of the seats on deck, a figure covered in a white blanket stood up and showed himself to be Drago. He jumped onto the railing and looked at the island in front of him and in his mind's eye he saw the gourd containing his aunt's chi.

"Thanks, aunt Bai, for your chi," he said as he leapt from the ship and made his way to the island.

The next day, the Chans and the remaining three members of the Düsseldorfs were seated at a table, on which were seven bowls filled with various bugs and insects, as the host began to explain the rules of the challenge.

"Okay everybody, a new day means a new opportunity for amnesty. So who's up for a good bite? Because each family member must eat everything on their plate, but if you lose your breakfast your family loses the competition. So open wide and enjoy," the show host explained as Rita and Reina were smirking and couldn't wait to begin.

"Uncle is not going to eat that," Uncle said as he looked at his plate but earned looks from Reina and Rita as they sat on either side of him.

"Uncle we must win this event to keep the idol," Jackie said. With a sigh, Uncle gave in and began to eat from a bowl of white worms, eating like spaghetti. Jackie picked up one of his bugs and placed it in his mouth; he nearly gagged on it, but still managed to swallow it. As he looked at Rita and Reina – who were taking bug after bug and tossing them into their mouths and eating them like it was a rare delicacy – Jackie watched with open mouth and in disbelief at what he was seeing.

The Düsseldorfs were eating their food as well, with the father eating at rapid speed while the mother was quickly chewing on her worms and the daughter despite not liking it, bravely ate the bugs. As she looked at Reina, smirking smugly, the blue streaked girl picked a handful of worms, put them in her mouth, and bean to chew loudly. The daughter ran out the room, and a moment later the sound of puking was heard from behind the curtain she ran through.

"Flat screen TV, here we come," Rita said, high-fiving her sister without Jackie seeing it.

But the Düsseldorfs weren't the only ones who couldn't hold their breakfast bugs; Jackie was looking at the twins as they tossed the bugs in their mouths, enjoying the taste, and before Jackie knew it he got up from the table and emptied his stomach, soon followed by the other two Düsseldorfs and Uncle. While the dining room was cleaned, Jackie asked the twins why they enjoyed the bugs so much.

"We get it from our father," Rita and Reina said, shrugging like it was nothing important, as Rita added, "Besides, you should see what his relatives ate on a daily basis back when they roamed the ancient world."

Soon the Chans and the Düsseldorfs found themselves at the starting line of racetrack.

"Because neither team could keep their breakfast down you'll have to compete in tie-breaker round. The ultimate tropical test of physical strength and endurance," the host said as the two families readied themselves.

"On your mark, get set, go!" the host shouted as he waved his hand, signaling the teams to run. The Chans and the Düsseldorfs began to run towards the jungle, onto a platform, and began to swing on the vines, passing them onto each other until they reached the end.

The next challenges involved walking blindfolded on a wooden plank above a river while avoiding being knocked of it by the hay bales swinging back and forth. Jackie was the first to cross the plank, while over with the Düsseldorfs, the father was trying to keep his balance and got turned around by a hay bale and ended up walking towards his wife and daughter, who were knocked off into the water by a hay bale and glared at the twins and Uncle, who held onto Rita while crossing the plank.

The Chans were ahead of the Düsseldorfs as they jumped upon big orange domino stones standing in the water and going further down as the Chans jumped on them – except for Uncle, who was taking large steps to cross the stones. When the Chans were in the middle of the stones, the Düsseldorfs were taking a chance to cross over the water. Unfortunately for them, the father lost his balance and knocked the stones down, giving his family another swim while the twins cheered at winning again as the Düsseldorfs glared at them.

"We win! We win! We win!" the twins chanted over and over again while doing a victory dance, walking over to the gourd. But their victory was cut short as some flames flew towards them and a familiar voice laughed evilly.

"That's where you're wrong ladies. I win," Drago said as smoke swirled out his mouth and he laughed again. He was in his normal form without the added power and amphibian features, because Jade liked him the way he was without them. Jackie acted quickly and rushed for the gourd.

Drago saw this and shot fire again at Jackie. But he was too slow, as Jackie had grabbed the gourd and ran away to avoid the flames Drago was shooting at him. Drago had driven Jackie into a corner, as the archeologist was yelling, "HOT HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Jackie jumped over the flames in an attempt to put some distance between himself and Drago, but he lost his grip on the gourd and the immortal relic went flying through the air, where Drago caught it, only for the twins to head-butt their father in dragon form which caused him to fall to the ground.

"What did we miss?" Sonic asked as he jumped onto the scene wielding Caliburn with Knuckles and Tails behind him, before they caught sight of the scene, shared a look, and spilt up. Tails went off to help Uncle and Sonic and Knuckles went to aid the twins and Jackie in the fight.

"What took you so long?" Reina growled, annoyed to them.

"The jungle," Sonic and Knuckles said in unison. Rita smacked her forehead due to her sister's stupid behavior for a second.

"Five against one, A little unfair don't you think? But I know how to even the playing field," Drago said as he conjured the Wind Demon chi and immediately shot a combo of Wind and Fire towards the five.

"Wow, talk about a flaming sea!" Knuckles called as they dodged the attack from Rita and Reina's father who had changed his form, now with wind demon features on his face. Sonic used his speed and sliced Drago across his left leg and a bit of his tail. Drago growled and shot a huge fireball at the Knight of the Wind.

"Don't you have any manners?" Sonic asked, just to annoy Drago.

"Hey guys, where's the gourd?" Knuckles yelled as he looked around and finally spotted it on the gourd in the middle of the battlefield. Sonic tried to make a beeline for it, but Drago was faster, using his Wind Demon chi to suck the gourd towards him and grab it in his claws. He ripped the painted paper off the gourd and absorbed the Water Demon chi within it. Then his new transformation began; first his spikes grew, he turned blue and white, grew fins out of his back, and four tentacles sprouted out of his cheeks.

"This is not good," Jackie commented.

The newly transformed Drago dropped down on the ground, due to his lower body now being a fish tail. He also had a little headache from the new chi boost. But he rose up, roaring with a demonic sound while Sonic and the twins glared at Knuckles. Meanwhile, the Düsseldorfs, host, and crew were sacred and hid behind the stage to avoid being seen.

"Who is that? What is going on here?" the father asked.

"Uh. This isn't in my script," the host nervously replied.

"Water, water, everywhere, and more than an ocean to drink," Drago said as he tossed ball of water over in his hands.

"We need the Chi-O-Matic. Where are Tails and Uncle? Knuckles, Reina, find them while Jackie, Rita, and I keep Drago busy," Sonic said as he took a fighting stance.

"Nice trick Drago, but if you ask me your act is still all wet," Jackie criticized as he tried to get Drago's attention.

"Nobody likes a critic, Chan," Drago countered as he caused a whirlpool to appear, and used it rise above his enemy as he charged straight at him.

Jackie jumped out of the way while Drago followed and tried to corner him, but the archeologist dodged while Rita took off into the air, made a flaming red aura around herself, and tried to dive bomb her dad in his back. She literally went through him and crashed into Sonic, sending them both to the ground. Jackie ran away from Drago and went by the cast and crew of the show who were watching with open mouths, before running away, sacred off by the whole thing. Jackie accidently led Drago towards the ocean, while Sonic and Rita were trying to sit up.

"Ugh, I should have thought about that one," Rita said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Rita, don't let this get to you, everyone makes a bad move once in a while," Sonic said as he dusted himself and Caliburn off.

"Yes Rita, thinking negatively is not what makes the warrior, but what you do to learn form that mistake is what makes the strongest warrior even stronger," Caliburn said to the red streaked martial artist to boost her confidence a little. Rita nodded and stood up.

She then saw her sister running towards her with Knuckles, Tails, and Uncle in tow.

"Rita! Rita! Are you okay?" Reina asked as she looked at every inch of her sister to see if there was a scratch on her or something else.

"Reina. Reina! REINA! **REINA!**" Rita yelled, to make her sister stop, "I'm not hurt. I'm alright."

Caliburn then spoke up, "It seems you two found Tails and Uncle."

"We only have one little problem," Tails nervously began and everyone, except Uncle, looked at him, "The Chi-O-Matic is not fully repaired yet."

"Then how are we going to grab the chi from Drago?" Knuckles asked only for Uncle to hit him on his head.

"OW!" he yelped and rubbed the now sore bump on his head.

"Fox wasn't done yet," Uncle yelled.

"But Uncle and I came up with another plan involving Rita and Reina," Tails said confidently as Rita moved in front of Reina, growling at the technical/aviation genius.

"Relax Rita. It won't hurt you or your sister," he reassured as he held up a bottle with a potion in it.

"This potion is quite similar to the potion Uncle made for Jackie to get the Talismans out of Shendu," Tails said, "Only this potion is made for demon chi, and can only be used by demons who can hold good chi magic. So, it's simple; Rita and Reina have to put their hands on their father's skin and concentrate on the Water and Wind Demon chi, allowing them to absorb them until they can be moved to the chi containment unit in Section 13," Tails explained.

"But will the twins become like their granduncle and grandaunt?" Sonic asked Tails as he opened the bottle.

"No, we made the potion so that won't happen. Oh, Rita and Reina, only one of you can hold the Water chi while the other can hold the Wind chi and the potion won't work unless you place your hands directly on your father's skin," Tails said as he spilled the potion on the twins' hands, which then glowed green.

"While you try to get the chi, Sonic, Knuckles, and Jackie will be serving as distraction," Uncle said. The twins nodded and took off in the sky towards Drago while Knuckles and Sonic followed.

Meanwhile, Jackie had dived into the water as Drago went further and destroyed the planks in front of him until he dived to into the ocean. Jackie then climbed on one of the domino stones but was pulled in by the current.

"Uh oh," he said as he was taken towards a huge tidal wave with Drago's face on it.

"Jackie!" Four voices yelled as he saw the twins, in dragon form and carrying Sonic and Knuckles, land on a tile next to him. The heroes then began to surf away from Drago's snapping mouth.

As they were out of hearing range, the twins and knights explained to Jackie the plan created by Uncle and Tails. Jackie nodded in approval and the twins took off into the sky high enough to think of who would go first to take one of the chi powers away.

"Hey, Drago! I don't think Jade would approve if you made a tidal wave in your new home," Knuckles taunted the triple chi infused junior demon sorcerer. Drago was now so focused on the guys in front of him he forgot about the dragon girls flying above him.

But he felt them as Rita had dived down and held onto his spikes on top of the wave. He felt how the Wind Demon chi was leaving his body and being absorbed by the dragon girl. Rita then let go her father's spikes and waved with her tail to Reina, who then grabbed his spikes and took the Water Demon chi out of his body, leaving him to return to his normal form and fall into the water. However, before he fell into the ocean, the Dark Queen remotely opened a portal and took her boyfriend back to their house, which was now fully completed.

The twins then picked up the guys and flew back towards the island where Uncle and Tails were waiting for them. From there they walked back towards the set where the director was almost getting his butt whooped by the angry Düsseldorfs. He was saved by Jackie saying, "Uh, those were amazing special effects."

The director looked relieved, while the German family now lifted their eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know how you guys do it week in and week out," Sonic said while Rita held the gourd.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Yeah, it was quite a piece of television magic if I say so myself," the director said, getting his ego boosted.

"No one told me about the tsunami," the host questioned.

"You're the host, pretty boy," the director said to the host, "You're not in the loop on everything."

Then Rita waved the gourd around in front of the director's face.

"Chan family, you win this week's challenges," he said.

The twins cheered and did a little victory dance. The father of the German family then tapped the director on his shoulder.

"Why do they win?" he asked.

"They have shown physical strength and endurance in the track race and kept their cool throughout the special effects so that's why they win," the director said. The Düsseldorfs accepted defeat and were shipped back to the main land, taking the plane back home.

"Now we all have to do is ship the Chans home," the director said but Tails walked in front of him.

"Sir, I know a solution to that problem," he said and clicked on the autopilot of his plan, which landed the aircraft right in front of the director and the rest the bystanders, "You can load the prizes in my plane and I'll take the Chans back. It'll save you some money."

The director looked around, finding it strange to listen to a fox, but went with it anyway and yelled to the crew, "You heard him, load the prizes in his plane!"

The crew of International Island Challenge quickly brought the prizes onto the plane as the Chans, twins, and Team Sonic boarded and waved goodbye.

As Tails flew the plane back to San Francisco, the twins wanted some alone time, since they didn't feel so good with the Water and Wind demon chi trying to get out of their bodies.

"He said it wouldn't hurt. Well, so much for that," Rita said annoyed as she held her stomach.

"Rita, they probably meant it wouldn't hurt us when we moved the chi out of our father," Reina said, panting like someone who had run a track for the last three hours.

"Yeah, well, when we're back on the ground I'm chasing those two until I grow tired," Rita growled.

"Oh boy, I think I'm gonna-" Reina started but didn't finished when she let out a small burp from her mouth which the twins expected to be gas, but instead what she belched out was white smoke. The smoke then took the form of a magical window with two mysterious figures on the other side, which caused the twins to take dragon form out of reflex. Inside the window, the shapes took form and revealed themselves to be Bai Tsa the Water Demon and Xiao Fung the Wind Demon.

"So, these are the living vessels of our chi, the traces of our powers that clung to the relics of the Immortals who defeated us until now," Xiao Fung said as he looked at the twins.

"So it would seem, but there is something familiar about them," Bai Tsa said as she waved her right hand in front of the window. The twins suddenly glowed blue and were forced to give up their dragon from. When the demons of Water and Wind saw their faces, they were shocked. Panting like tired dogs, the twins tried to stand up and not fall back to the ground as they looked at their granduncle and grandaunt.

"Rita and Reina Chan, is that you?" Bai Tsa asked as she looked at her grandnieces.

"That would be us, Bai Tsa," Reina confirmed, "But tell me this, Rita and I are in the past yet you seem to know about us. Why is that?"

"I guess you can say that even though we're stuck in the netherworld we still have ways of keeping track of current events," Xiao Fung spoke up, "Like how your father's attempt to get our chi powers succeeded, but he lost them due to your interference."

"Actually the reason he lost was because he over extended himself and he let his anger get the better of him," Rita explained, "But enough about that, we've got a lot to discuss right now."

And the twins spent the rest of the flight having a conversation with the two of their relatives from their father's side of the family.

* * *

><p>Next Time Jackie Chan finds himself aganist some familiar foes from the past but this time he and the team may have an even bigger set of problems when the confront a gang of theives in San Fransisco. Please read and review and stay for the next chapter of the Immortal Relics<p> 


	3. Black White and Chi All Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or the Sonic the Hedgehog series. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. Thank you, that is all.

P.S.: Special thanks to StellaMagic for helping me light a fire in my heart with her J-Teens stories. Read them, they're really good.

**Black, White and Chi All Over**

It was late at night in Section 13. Security was just wrapping up for the graveyard shift, unaware that a figure was sneaking into the vault. The figure managed to slip past security and revealed itself to be Drago, the son of Shendu, seeking the Wind and Water demon chi that the twins had taken from him.

"Demon chi," Drago said, walking to the containment unit, "And it's all for me."

"Guess again, lizard face," a voice said as Drago turned around to see Sonic eating a chili dog while holding Caliburn in his right hand, "You're not going anywhere. Not without a fight."

"I was thinking the same thing," Drago said as he and Sonic began their battle.

Drago tossed some fireballs at Sonic, who dodged some but sliced others. Sonic then went on the offensive, striking at Drago, but Drago dodged each strike before kicking the hedgehog in the chest.

"It's been fun, but I'll take what's mine." Drago said as he prepared to take the chi, only to be smacked in the face by Arondight.

"Sorry I'm late," Shadow said as he skated in, "I was helping out on another case for Section 13."

"Glad you could join the party," Sonic commented offhandedly, "Now let's kick this lizard's butt."

Drago figured he could take on two hedgehogs, but on cue the rest of the Chan Clan and Team Sonic arrived and Drago took this as his cue to leave.

"You haven't seen the last of me," Drago hissed as he sent a wave of fire at the group to cover his escape.

The next morning, Uncle, Tails, and Tohru arrived to check on the chi containment unit as everyone else proceeded to double the security.

"The containment unit is unharmed," Uncle said in relief.

"We have Sonic and Shadow to thank for that," Caliburn spoke, "If it wasn't for us we would have lost the Wind and Water demon chi."

"In the meantime, I'm installing heat sensors and motion detectors to make sure our fiery friend doesn't pay another visit," Captain Black said.

"That won't stop them from getting to the vault," Shadow spoke up, "Unless you forgot about shadow magic."

"I've already placed an onion spell around the vault to prevent the Shadowkhan from entering," Tohru said.

"It's too bad we weren't here to help," Rita complained, "We could've kicked butt."

"Rita please, just relax and contain yourself," Reina sighed, "Did you forget that today is mom's birthday?"

"You think I'd forget something this important?" Rita replied to her twin sister, "Mom's birthday is today. And we'd be getting her something right now."

"In case you forgot, we have bigger problems to worry about," Knuckles said, and as if on cue, the image of Dai Gui was suddenly projected by the Chi-O-Matic.

"It's Granduncle Dai Gui," Rita replied, "He was a bit slow-witted, but he was very powerful."

The Chi-O-Matic then showed a flower before showing the flower shop where Dai Gui's chi was located.

"That's the flower that Dai Gui's chi was sealed in," Reina explained, "And the flower itself is in a flower shop in San Diego."

"Then let's get going before Drago and Jade find the chi," Sonic said and dashed out with Caliburn in hand.

"We better go make sure Sonic doesn't get himself killed out there," Tails said as the rest of the team followed him to Tails' plane.

Meanwhile, Drago and Jade were holding auditions for some additional henchmen at the local junkyard. So far the candidates they found were horrendous and pathetic – one even somehow knocked himself out while demonstrating his skills.

"This is sad to watch," Jade said, using her wings to cover her eyes.

"I agree dear," Drago said, "But we can't rely on the Shadowkhan forever."

Suddenly, a new voice spoke up from the top of a scrap pile as three figures appeared.

"You've seen the rest, now eyeball the best," the leader, a blond teenaged boy, said as he and his two friends jumped down to the ground and quickly beat down the other candidates.

"So, we got the gig or what?" the blonde boy asked.

"What's your name?" Drago asked in return.

"They call me Strikemaster Ice," Ice said, introducing himself and his two buddies, "And this here's my crew. DJ Fist and MC Cobra."

Before Jade could say anything, Drago sensed Dai Gui's power.

"It's near, let's go," Drago said, and within moments Jade had the Shadowkhan prepared to take them to the chi.

"Hold it, we're not freelancers," Ice said, "If you want our help, you gots to show some green."

"Fine," Drago said, then blasted them with fire. However, rather than harming them, it transformed them into draconic beings like him.

"You each now have some of my Fire Demon chi," Drago said to his new employees, "Dragon speed, dragon strength, and dragon breath."

"That'll work," Ice said as he tested his fire breath while Fist tested his strength and Cobra his Speed. A few minutes later, the Ice Gang, Drago, and Jade warped to San Diego.

Meanwhile in San Diego, Team Sonic and the Chan Clan had arrived at the flower shop, with Uncle's chi detector looking for the flower containing Dai Gui's chi.

"Why did it have to be in a flower shop?" Rita groaned as the team began browsing, "I'm a tomboy; I feel so out of place."

"It's hidden in a flower, what did you expect?" Reina replied as she tried to find the flower in the vision, "Besides, I happen to like flowers."

"Look on the bright side," Knuckles said while doing pushups, "At least Drago's not here yet."

As if on cue, Drago and Jade walked right in, flanked by Ice and his gang.

"Way to tempt fate, knucklehead," Sonic joked.

"Shut up Sonic," Knuckles hissed.

"Drago," Shadow said seriously as he prepared himself for battle.

"And… Strikemaster Ice?" Jackie said, confused.

"Yo dawg," Ice said, cracking his knuckles, "You didn't say anything about putting the hurt on Chan and the hedgehogs. First day on the job and we're already getting a bonus."

"Let's get them!" Rita said, only for Tails to interrupt.

"I need you two to help me find the chi," Tails said, the twins both replying with a pout.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow were outside, taking on the Shadowkhan that Jade summoned up. She summoned a swarm of Samurai Khan to cut the hedgehogs and echidna down to size.

"Think we can take these guys?" Sonic said with a grin.

"Might be difficult if anymore shows up," Knuckles added.

"Those will be the ones I take out," Shadow said focused.

"What? You're fighting now, too," Sonic said as the trio went to work cutting down Samurai Khan.

Back in the flower shop, Jackie was doing his best to hold off Ice and Cobra while Tohru was grappling with Fist. Meanwhile Tails had found the flower that the team was seeking.

"Guys, I have the flower!" Tails said, and then noticed Drago glaring at him, ready to pounce, "Oh boy."

"Get back here you little fox," Drago yelled as Tails took to the skies with the flower vase in hand. Drago tossed fireballs to try and bring the fox down. Tails dodged each one, but lost his grip on the vase, which fell, with most of the flowers falling right onto Reina's hair.

"Okay, I've heard of catching flowers, but this is ridiculous," Reina said as she handed them to Uncle, who began to absorb the demon chi into the Chi-O-Matic.

Ice, meanwhile, began sneezing up a storm – as he was allergic to flowers – and spat fire each time he sent up a blast at Jackie, who dodged each sneeze.

"You should really look into getting some medicine for that allergic reaction," Jackie suggested as he kept dodging.

Back with Uncle, he had finished absorbing the demon chi and sucked it up into the Chi-O-Matic before Tails blasted Drago with a chi blast. Jade grabbed Drago and teleported him, herself, and the Ice Crew out of the shop.

"Jackie, pay the man for the flowers," Uncle said as the group left with the flower of the Immortals.

On the way back to San Francisco the team was talking about what just happened when suddenly the Chi-O-Matic activated, showing that the Moon Demon chi was in San Diego as well.

"Tails, turn plane around!" Uncle said as Tails turned the plane around, now heading towards the San Diego Zoo.

Back in the city, Drago and Jade were berating the Ice Crew about their performance earlier.

"Was that a joke back there?" Jade asked, "Did we hire clowns? Drago gives you powers beyond your dreams and you can't even get past an archeologist, an old man, a tub of guts and a pack of filthy rats?"

Before she could continue speaking, Drago sensed the power of Tso Lan activate.

"Looks like you three just dodged the bullet," Drago said after seeing where the power was.

Over in the San Diego Zoo, Team Sonic and the Chans walked to where the Chi-O-Matic was telling them the chi was located. Well, more like Sonic zoomed all over the place looking for some chili dogs to snack on and shared them with the twins, when suddenly a panda floated by with the aura of the Moon Demon chi.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say there's the chi," Rita said as she went to go get the panda.

"Let's go," Sonic said, zipping at break-neck speeds to try and get to the panda. Meanwhile, Shadow and Knuckles were helping Jackie and Tohru fight off the Ice Crew, as they had their hands full with Shadowkhan.

"For one day can we not run into the Shadowkhan?" Jackie asked, defending himself as Tohru and Uncle were busy casting spells. Back with Sonic and the twins, Reina had taken to dragon form and flew after the panda and absorbed the chi while using her newfound power to levitate the panda back to solid ground.

"Good panda," Reina said petting the panda, "Here's some bamboo."

Drago arrived on the scene and he was pretty pissed off as he saw that Reina had absorbed the chi.

"Hand over the chi or I'll take it from you by force," Drago threatened.

"You and what army?" Sonic said, and right on cue, Jade arrived and summoned a massive swarm of Shadowkhan.

"Sonic, the first lesson in battle is to never underestimate your opponent," Caliburn lectured as Sonic went into battle with the twins by his side.

The twins fought their way through the armies of Shadowkhan as Sonic took on Drago.

"You fight well for a demonic dragon," Sonic said as he struck at Drago.

"And you fight well for a filthy rat," Drago said, tossing fireballs at Sonic.

"I'm not a rat!" Sonic snapped, charging up a chi blast via Caliburn and fired it at the dark couple, "I'm a hedgehog!"

The dark couple prepared to fight again only to have the Ice Crew fall on top of them, compliments of Tohru tossing them right at Drago.

"You haven't seen the last of us," Jade said as she teleported herself, Drago, and the Ice Gang out of the area, "We'll be back."

"And we'll be waiting," Shadow said seriously.

Later, back at Section 13, the group transferred the Moon Demon chi and the Earth Demon chi into the vault.

"Four down, and four to go," Captain Black said.

"Don't let down your guard," Shadow said seriously as he headed for the training area in the base, "Something tells me things are only going to get tougher from here."

"Shadow is right," Caliburn added, "The battles ahead are now going to be even harder than ever and we must be prepared."

Everyone all nodded at that as they prepared for the battles to come.


	4. Enter Doctor Eggman

**Enter Doctor Eggman**

The heroes were now in Australia, looking for the chi of Hsi Wu the Sky Demon. Sonic was once again eating some chilly dogs, with Caliburn in his scabbard.

"So where's the chi?" Knuckles asked.

"Patience Knuckles," Uncle said, holding the Chi-O-Matic while Tails flew around the area, "Chi-O-Matic will tell us where the Sky Demon chi is located."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that it's on a Merry-Go-Round," Sonic said, seeing where the device was taking them.

"Somehow, I don't think those were invented yet 900 years ago," Shadow commented, "Either way, we must find it before Drago shows up."

"Shadow, you worry too much – it's not like dad's already taken the chi and mom's already with him," Rita commented, before suddenly seeing Drago, the wings sprouting from his back showing he already had the chi, with Jade herself already teaching him how to fly.

"Rita, it appears you've spoken too soon," Knuckles retorted.

"Aiyah! Punk Demon already has Sky Demon chi," Uncle said.

"And now we're gonna roast you," Drago said, tossing a fire ball at the heroes as Jade summoned numerous Bat Khan to fry them.

"Okay, now this is ridiculous," Reina shouted, tossing multiple spells at the Shadowkhan to try and ward them off.

"You're telling me," Tails said, firing spells from midair, "These ninja are a real pain in my tail."

"I think we're done here," Jade said to her boyfriend, "If we stay, then we'll lose the Sky Demon chi."

"Normally I don't like running from a fight, but this time I'll take your advice," Drago said, "After all, you did see the mistakes my predecessors made, after all."

Drago and Jade then flew away as Reina and Rita roasted the last of the Shadowkhan.

"Okay, now _that_ was pretty much a complete and utter washout," Rita sighed.

"Tomboy demon child is correct," Uncle said, "The longer the demon chi stays with Drago, the more difficult it will be to remove."

"My guess is that they'll have returned to their hideout," Shadow said, "It's the only place we can't catch them."

"So let's mount an assault already and blast the place," Rita suggested.

"Weren't you listening, Rita?" Caliburn said, "Jade's hideout is currently protected by a dark magic force field. We cannot penetrate it."

"And knowing her, it's only a matter of time before she hires some of our older enemies," Sonic sighed as the group hopped onto Tails' plane and returned to Section 13.

Back at the hideout, Drago and Jade were already enjoying each other's company in the bedroom. They were currently talking about the idea of getting married and having children when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What the hell's going on?" Drago asked, opening the door to see Strikemaster Ice.

"Uh, there's this dude with an egg shaped body that's asking about the job interview that Jade put in the add, dawg," Ice stated nervously.

"Tell him we'll be there in a few minutes," Jade said, irritated.

A few minutes later, Jade, Drago, and the Ice Gang were sitting at a table across from a guy with the egg-shaped body. He looked to be in shape and was very fit. He was wearing glasses and wore a red coat with black pants and white gloves, and remained composed and collected despite the creatures he was facing.

"So let me get this straight, Mr. Ivo Robotnik," Jade said, reading his file, "You've got plenty of experience with magical artifacts, you're a robotics expert, and you got here via a dimensional warp gate you created?"

"That's correct, and my name is Doctor Eggman," Eggman said, "I've got an I.Q. of over 300, and I can create just about any kind of robot."

"Impressive, but can you disable the security around Section 13?" Drago asked.

"Their security is like child's play for a genius like me," Eggman said, pulling out a laptop as he went to work.

Meanwhile at Section 13, the team was already discussing the recent situation.

"Usually we'd get the demon chi back by now, but since Jade's with Drago she's giving him better advice," Jackie sighed.

"It's not just the fact that we've lost Jade that we need to worry about," Tohru reminded everyone, "Her insight and the fact that she's seen numerous mistakes made by our previous foes and knows how to avoid them is becoming our greatest threat."

"And it's only a matter of time until she figures out a way to get into the Vault via Shadowkhan," Knuckles said.

"Fortunately I restored the onion spell around Section 13 that Ikazuki removed," Tails said, "I figured we'd need it to keep the Shadowkhan out."

"But that won't help us if they're invited in by another force," Rita said.

"We could always try an anti-demon ward," Knuckles said.

"That _would_ be a good idea, but since Reina and Rita are half demon, the ward will keep them out as well unless one of us invites them," Caliburn reminded.

"Not to mention that Uncle doesn't have enough magic to cover all of Section 13 anyway," Reina retorted, "So what do we do now?"

"We find the Sky Demon chi and get it back from the forces of darkness," Shadow said, "But knowing Jade, she's not gonna want to risk getting greedy so soon. She'll probably go and advise Drago to go after the next demon chi that activates."

"Shadow's right, so all we can do is wait until the next demon chi activates," Tohru said, "Then we get either Reina or Rita to absorb it while Uncle removes the Sky Demon chi from Drago."

Over at Jade and Drago's lair, Eggman was already updating the pad with the latest in high tech security and living, and he even managed to hack into the police's security systems and those of Section 13 as well so he could allow everyone to hear what was being said.

"So, as you can see, we've now got a bug on the inside," Eggman said, "So this way if they're going after a demon chi and determining where it is, then we'll let them find it for us."

"And steal it right from under them," MC Cobra said, "Clever, egg dude."

"Congratulations, Eggman," Drago said, "You're our new chief scientist and robotics expert."

"Thank you and you remember your end of the deal," Eggman said, "Eliminate that infuriating pest Sonic and I'll help you rule this world."

"You have a deal," Jade said, shaking hands with Eggman as thunder, rain, and lightning began hitting all of San Francisco.

During the storm however one of the thunderbolts somehow managed to hit a power line which caused a massive blackout in the area and to make matters worse a sudden rumble hit the city which in it of itself would be bad but Section 13 was also hit causing the Demon Chi Containment Unit causing it to crack and release the Demon Chi.

Uncle was snoozing in his shop when the Chi-O-Matic began activating showing that the powers were lose.

"Demon Chi is loose!" Uncle shouted.

In Section 13 the group was gathered though they were a bit sleepy.

"Tohru, Tails and I will repair the Containment Unit," Uncle said, "While you go and locate all 4 missing Demon powers."

"I didn't get a chance to upgrade the Chi-O-Matic yet to make it water proof so don't get it wet," Tails said.

"One more thing," Tohru said, "We do not know if the Chi-O-Matic has enough space for more than one demon chi power so you must come back after capturing each one."

"Why don't we just let Reina and Rita be the living vessels and be done with this?" Sonic suggested.

"Because then Uncle would have to remove Demon Chi from demon twins," Uncle snapped hitting Sonic with his Uncle Smack.

"Either way lets get going." Shadow said dashing forwards with the Chi O Matic.

Soon the group began looking for the Demon Chi Powers. Shadow managed to suck up a demon chi power and took it back to the containment unit which Tails managed to fix easily. Sonic caught the next Demon Chi Power and managed to get it to back to the Containment Unit quickly and even Knuckles caught a demon chi power.

"Wind, Moon, Earth," Uncle said.

"Well that's all of them," Sonic said, "Now back to sleep."

"We're missing Water and in case you forgot there is still the Sky Demon Chi Power we lost earlier," Caliburn said.

"And I hate to be the bearer of even more bad news but the Water Demon Chi power is not here," Rita said.

"Which means mom and dad probably have it," Reina stated.

In the city of San Fran, Eggman was already working on one of his newest robots when he felt a tingling sensation go through him. He figured it was time to return to the lair after running a successful test on his newest pet but what he didn't know was that he absorbed the Water Demon Chi.

"So my newest pet is ready to go," Eggman said to Drago and Jade who somehow were expecting his visit, "I'll be in my quarters now."

"Wait a minute," Drago said, "You've got something that belongs to me."

"I do?" Eggman asked.

"He does?" Jade asked as Drago put his hand on Eggman's shoulder and absorbed the power of Bai Tsa the Water Demon.

"Yes he does," Drago said absorbing the power of Bai Tsa and gaining her fish features, "The Power of Bai Tsa. Thanks for delivering it to me."

"Okay so what is this Demon Chi that you just took from me?" Eggman asked.

"It's a long story," Jade said explaining the story to Eggman and in full detail.

Eggman was interested as he was paying attention to everything that Jade was telling him.


End file.
